spyro y la cría púrpura
by Yonaiker - dragon purpura
Summary: trece años en el futuro, spyro y cynder tienen una hija, pero los tres viven alejados de todo, debido a una extraña razón que ya ambos olvidaron, pero pronto regresaran a warfang para tener una vida normal, pero una dragona hará lo que sea para robar la sangre de los dragones purpura, para hacer un hechizo que la volverá inmortal.
1. la cría purpura

**CAPITULO 1** **LA CRIA PURPURA**

despues del fin de la guerra, todo estuvo tranquilo, en warfang reinaba la paz, spyro y cynder se habian convertido en pareja, conocieron a ember y flame, sparx regreso con sus padres, todo eso currio en el periodo de un año, pero un dia culquiera...

estaban spyro y cynder durmiendo en la habitacion de spyro en tranquilidad, sin preocupaciones, pero todo lo bueno acaba, en ese momento se escucho unos golpes en la puerta, spyro se levanta y camina hasta la puerta entre bostezos y abre la puerta, al abrirla vio claramente a los guardianes y rapidamente cerro la puerta, se acerco a cynder y la desperto.

-cynder, los guardianes, vete-

la relacion de ambos decidieron que era mejor guardarla en secreto.

cynder se levanta, sale por la ventana y se va volando, spyrp abre la puerta y se empieza a reir.

-hola... que hacen aqui?-dice spyro pero todos los guardianes estaban serios.

-spyro, tenemos que hablar-dice terrador.

para ese entonces, spyro y cynder tenian dieciseis años.

ya trece años despues, estaba spyro caminando por una cueva, viendo el milagro de la vida, viendo como un pequeño huevo purpura se estaba rompiendo, el no se acerco para no intervenir, cuando por fin se rompio todo, alli estaba, un pequeño dragon purpura identico a spyro, este dragocito solo lograba ver una gran claridad, sus ojos no estaban adaptados a la luz, spyro se acerca a el y toma con su boca, y lo lleva hasta donde su mama, quien estaba recostada en su cama, en una esquina de la cueva, spyro le pone el dragon en su pecho a una dragona negra con un vientre carmesi, la dragona limpia a a su hijo con la lengua para eliminar cada trozo de cascara o desechos de huevo del cuerpo del dragon, al terminar cynder solo sonrie mientras que el dragon se acurruca en su pecho.

-es un lindo dragon, cynder-dice spyro y cynder suelta una pequeña carcajada

-spyro, es niña-

spyro suspira y luego se recuesta junto a su familia.

cynder estaba tan emocionada que solo lloraba

de felicidad, la cria estaba confundida, todo era nuevo, pero la calmaba el suave y dulce latir del corazon de la dragona que seguro era su madre.

un par de semanas despues, ya la cria hablaba y caminaba, era muy curiosa y energetica, y a pesar que era identica a spyro, en cuanto fisico, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, iguales a los de cynder, luego de mucho pensar, ambos querian ponerle a su hija un nombre que combinara el de ambos, despues de muchos intentos fallidos, se les ocurrio spyn, y ese fue el que le pusieron.

los tres dragones vivian alejado de todo, vivian en una cueva, en un hermoso bosque, que cerca tenia una gran cascada, la vida era perfecta ahi, pero no podian evitar sentirse solos...

 **NOTA: este capitulo es solo para presentar a spyn, hija de spyro y cynder, la historia de porque se alejaron continuara mas adelante, si tienen alguna idea, diganla, yo la incluire con gusto en este fanfic.** **hago este fanfic, para callar a todos los que creen que la leyenda de spyro esta muerta, pero no, esta leyenda sera eterna y prevalecera mucho mas alla del tiempo.** **comenten si estan conmigo.** **spyro forever**


	2. de regreso a warfang

**CAPITULO 2**

 **DE REGRESO A WARFANG.**

un dia cualquiera, spyro estaba dormido, y en sus sueños recordaba el dia en que se fueron de warfang...

mientras que en el pasado.

-spyro, tenemos que hablar-dice terrador.

-seguro que pasa?-dice spyro nervioso.

-acompañanos-dice cyril con voz fria

spyro camina con los guardianes hasta llegar a la sala donde se reunian, spyro se sienta pero no podia dejar de sentirse incomodo debido a las miradas fulminantes de los guardianes.

-spyro, tenemos buenas y malas noticias...-

en ese momento spyro despierta alterado y se sienta en su cama, al ver que solo era un sueño, se deja caer hacia su cama pero le pisala cola a spyn y esta empieza a llorar, spyro intenta calmarla pero cynder despierta y lo toma del cuello.

-que le hiciste-dice cynder furiosa mientras apretaba mas el cuello de spyro.

-la pise por error-dice spyro a duras penas e intentando safarse.

-yo voy a dormir, calma a spyn, dale algo de comer- cynder suelta a spyro y se vuelve a acostar.

-por que estas tan molesta?-le pregunta spyro a cynder.

-no eh dormido bien, eh tenido algunas pesadillas, solo dejame dormir-

spyro carga a spyn con su boca y la saca de la cueva, luego toma un envase y una cuchara y sale de la cueva pero spyn ya no estaba.

-otra vez! - grito spyro molesto.

spyro empezo a buscar a spyn en el bosque hasta que llego a unos arbustos y ve a spyn hablando con un dragon rojo y con un pequeño dragoncito rojo.

spyro por instinto, salta sobre el gran dragon rojo y lo mantiene en el suelo.

-alejate de mi hija-dice spyro molesto pero el dragon solo arqueo una ceja.

-tu agarre es muy debil, y tus patas no estan donde debem estar-dice el dragon rojo

rapidamente el dragon rojo toma a spyro del cuello y lo voltea haciendo que quede abajo, el dragon rojo carga una bola de fuego en su boca pero en vez de dispararla hacia spyro, la dispara hacia el aire y el dragon se le quita de encima a spyro.

spyro se levanta y carga a spyn en su espalda.

-spyn, no vuelvas a alejarte asi-dice spyro molest mientras que el dragon rojo carga a su hijo en su espalda.

-perdon papa-dice spyn

-vaya, no sabia que ya no peleabas-dice el dragon rojo.

-largo de aqui-dice spyro molesto.

-vas a hechar a un amigo spyro-

-te conosco?-

-ya vi los ojos de tu hija, dile a cynder que flame mando saludos-

spyro no podia creer lo que habia escuchado y antes de poder decir algo, una dragona rosa muy familiar salio de los arbustos y solo se quedo en shock al ver a spyro.

-hola... ember-dice spyro y flame sonrie.

-linda, carga a kreic por favor-dice flame y spyro se confunde.

-tu eres la mama, crei que terminarias matando a flame por no prestarte atencion-

-spyro tu-dice ember mientras se acerca a el hasta quedar cara con cara-eres un idiota, por que te fuiste?- ember golpea a spyro y luego lo abraza.

-"!auch!" ember, no recuerdo porque nos fuimos-dice spyro y ember lo suelta.

-fuimos? aun estas con cynder?-dice ember y spyn se sube a la cabeza de su papa.

-conoces a mi mama?-dice spyn y ember la carga.

-ooooohhhh, que linda, es un spyro niña, con ojos mas bonitos-

-a cynder le va a gustar que esten aqui, vamos, acompañenme-dice apyro emocionado.

todos caminan hasta la cueva y al entrar spyro toma a spyn y la deja en el suelo pero antes de despertarla flame interviene.

-shh-flame camina con cuidado y se recuest junto a ella y la abraza pero cynder le pone su daga en el cuello.

-ya hiciste lo que te pedi?-dice cynder seria y spyro se rie.

-no, y que vas a hacer al respecto-dice spyro y cynder se molesta.

-spyro, no quiero pelear, estoy cansada-dice cynder relajada.

-de la que me salve-dice flame y cynder voltea.

al ver a flame, cynder usa sus pies y lo empuja fuera de la cama, luego se sienta y sonrie.

-vaya, no se cansaron de molestar en warfang-dice cynder entre risas.

ember abraza a cynder pero kreic se sube sobre su cabeza y salta hacia cynder, cayendo junto a ella, cynder lo ve y se rie.

-que lindo-dice cynder

cynder lo observa detalladamente, el dragoncito era rojo con vientre blanco, la combinacion perfecta de ambos, pero la punta de la cola era unica, era como un corazon blanco rodeado de fuego.

-cynder, te queria preguntar algo, quieres volver a warfang?-dice spyro

-SI-dice cynder rapidamente.

-vaya, espero que actue asi cuando le pidas compromiso- dice flame.

-bueno, ustedes van hacia alla, no? vamonos-dice spyro perp es interrumpido por el sonido del estomago de spyn.

-spyro, alimentaste a spyn?-dice cynder molesta.

spyrp carga a spyn y la sienta, destapa el envase y dentro habia una papilla de manzana, spyro con la cuchara le daba a spyn mientraa que cynder hablaba con flame y ember, al terminar, aun quedaba la mitad del envase, spyro se levanta pero kreoc camina junto a el y lo mira.

-que pasa? que quieres?-dice spyro.

-spyro, si puedes darle un poco, te lo agredeceria-dice ember y spyro se sienta.

sienta a kreic en sus piernas y le da de la papilla.

cuando por fin termino, todos empezaron a caminar, sin poder evitar recordar viejos momentos, luego de caminar mucho, ya era de noche y se detuvieron a descansar


	3. la razón del adios

capitulo 3

LA RAZON DEL ADIOS.

al dia siguiente, todos ya habian camimado bastante, ya afuera de la gran ciudad, spyn contemplaba la gran ciudad y los muros gigantescos.

spyn camina hacia la ciudad pero ember la carga.

-a donde vas pequeña?-dice ember y spyn sonrie.

-no es alli a donde vamos-dice spyn.

-primero hablemos, ustedes se fueron por alguna razon, y no le dijeron nada a nadie, los guardianes no deben estar contentos-dice flame y spyro se pone a pensar.

-que yo recuerde, solo me fui porque spyro se iba-dice cynder.

-papa, te sientes bien-dice spyn y spyro se molesta.

-CALLATE, EL NO...-grita spyro pero luego se tapa la boca-solo caminemos, no estaran molestos-

-spyro, que te pasa? nunca le habias gritado a spyn-cynder se acerca a el y el se aleja.

-solo lleguemos-

todos caminan hasta la entrada, que estaba custodiada por dos guardias, estos al ver a flame, sacan el pecho y se paran firme.

-solo dejenme pasar, luego los veo-dice flame y los guardias se apartan.

spyro y cynder se miraban confundidos, todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al templo, al entrar, pasaron por muchos pasillos que le recordaron a spyro y a cynder muchos recuerdos del templo.

al llegar a la entrada de la sala de los guardianes, todos se quedaron parados porque spyro se metio en medio.

-esperen aqui, tengo que arreglar algo, no se les ocurra pasar-

todos miraban confundidos a spyro, este solo los ignoro, abrio la puerta, entro y la cerro desde el otro lado, luego la congela.

al voltearse, ve a los guardianes, los cuales estaban serios, spyro se acerca y lo unico que le sorprende, es que el era de su tamaño.

-hola spyro, vienes a terminar tu mision?-dice terrador sin mostrar emocion alguna.

-no pienso hacerlo, si lo hago, sera para matarlo-dice spyro molesto

volteer empieza a caminar con el y lo lleva a una esquina.

-te extrañe spyro, no debiste haberte ido de esa manera, pero ya en serio, solo sueltalo e ignoralo si quieres, y mira el lado bueno, conoceras a tu mama si funciona-dice volteer y spyro lo piensa.

-pero que tal si...-

-el cronista ya arreglo todo-

-cuando vea a ignitus lo voy a matar-

-entonces no deberia estar aqui-dice una voz familiar

spyro voltea y ve a ignitus, siendo proyectado por una gema que estaba debajo de el.

-que haces aqui?-dice spyro molesto.

-asegurandome de que cumplas con tu mision, se que ahora no necesitas familia pero...-

-callate-

-spyro, si no lo haces tu, le diremos a cynder que lo haga, sabemos que esta afuera-dice cyril.

terrador golpea el suelo, causando un pequeño sismo que derrumba el hielo de la puerta, todos entran al escuchar el sismo y todos se quedan sorprendidod al ver al cronista.

-spyro, que pasa?-dice cynder preocupada.

-me voy ahora, estare en casa, tu quedate aqui con spyn si quieres- dice spyro molesto.

-seguiras escapando de los problemas?-dice cyril y spyro se sienta.- cynder, necesitamos que hagas algo-

-claro-

una luz aparece en la habitacion, al disiparse, un cristal purpura aparece, y dentro se ve la silueta de un dragon, ese dragon era malefor, spyro toma a cynder de la mano y le niega con la cabeza pero cynder ve a los guardianes y se acerca a ignitus.

-que quieres que haga con eso?-dice cynder preocupada y spyn salta de su espalda hacia su cabeza.

-mama, quien es el?-dice spyn y terrador se acerca y la carga.

-purpura... es curioso-dice terrador y luego la coloca en el suelo.

-cynder, libera a malefor-

-que?-

-liberalo, ya no es malo, ya drene su aura oscura, esta aqui-ignitus saca un collar que desprendia una energia oscura.

-no voy a hacerlo, haganlo ustedes-

-solo puede liberarlo el poder de convexidad-

-pero por que quieren que li libere?-

-spyro, hay algo que no le has dicho a tu pareja-dice ignitus y spyro se torna serio.

-paso el dia que nos fuimos...-

TRECE AÑOS ATRAS...

spyro estaba dormido en el templo, hasta que escucho que alguien toco la puerta, spyro se levanta y abre la puerta y los guardianes entran.

-spyro, te tenemos noticias-dice terrador-siguenos.

spyro sigue a los guardianes hasta la sala donde estaban ya ignitus y el cristal que contenia a malefor.

spyro al ver a ignitus, se lanza sobre el pero atraviesa la imagen.

-hola spyro, tambien es un gusto verte-dice ignitus, spyro se levanta mientras se frota la cabeza.

-estas vivo yo...-

-spyro harias algo por mi?-dice ignitus.

-seguro, lo que sea-

-rompe ese cristal usando convexidad-

spyro ve el interior del cristal y ve a malefor, spyro voltea a mirar a ignitus y este solo estaba sonriendo.

-que intentas?-pregunta algo molesto.

-libera a malefor, ya no es malo, su aura...-

-no voy a hacerlo, casi muero por detenerlo, si lo hago lo voy a matar-

-no lo haras-

-por que?-

-spyro...te voy a decir algo, cuando me volvi el cronista, solo pensaba en ayudarte asi que investigue y me encontre con algo...-

-a que te refieres?-

-spyro, a mi tambien me costo creerlo, tu familia, estuve buscando pero no encontre nada, solo algo- ignitus señala a malefor-el es tu padre-dice ignitus y spyro empieza a retroceder hacia la puerta.

-spyro, si lo liberas puedes encontrar a tu mama-dice terrador.

-no, solo seria un error, yo... yo... debo irme-

-liberalo primero-dice ignitua

-tengo que pensarlo-

spyro sale corriendo y ebtra en su habitacion, tira la puerta muy fuerte, cynder que estaba en la habitacion de al lado, escucha el ruido y va a ver, toca la puerta de spyro, como no contesta, cynder abre la puerta y ve a spyro llorando en su cama, cynder se acerca a el, y se acuesta sobre el.

-que te pasa?-dice cynder con voz cariñosa.

-no estoy de humor-

-quieres que te anime?-dice en tono jugueton.

-cynder, voy a terminar contigo-dice spyro y cynder se levanta.

-estas bromeando verdad?-dice cynder preocupada.

-me voy de warfang, no se cuando volvere, tal vez no lo haga-

-por que te vas?-

-solo lo hare, no se a donde voy, tal vez volvere a casa de mis padre... no, ahi me buscaran-

-spyro, cuando te vas?-

-ahora-

-y que esperamos? vamonos ahora-

-no cynder, no te voy a obligar a que vivas como yo-

-obligar, spyro, solo yo te obligo a cosas, asi que te obligo a que me lleves-

\- eso significa tal vez nunca volver-

-solo callate y vamonos-

-cynder no se...-

cynder levanta a spyro y lo besa en los labios, nientras que le secaba las lagrimas.

-no te abandonare-dice cynder

YA DE NUEVO EN EL PRESENTE.

estaba spyro triste en el suelo, cynder lo piensa un momento y se levanta.

-bueno, y ya saben el resto, fuimos a...-

spyro es interrumpido por el impacto del cristal, spyro voltea y ve a malefor tirado en el suelo, spyro se levanta molesto y le grita a cynder.

-QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE?-grita spyro y cynder sonrie.

-lo mejor para ti-

malefor empieza a moverse pero estaba muy lastimado por su batalla de hace trece años, tenia heridas abiertas, partes corroidaspor veneno, quemadas, congeladas, huesos rotos.

cynder lo ayuda a levantarse pero este estaba aturdido, apenas si podia abrir los ojos, pero no lograba ver nada, su vista estaba borrosa.

-gracias, por favor traeme unos cristales-dice malefor con una voz clara y dulce.

-malefor que es lo ultimo que recuerdas-dice el cronista.

-recuerdo que mi esposa estaba embaraza, quien pregunta?-

-el cronista-

-me gustaria seguir hablando pero se siente como un infierno-

-spyro, llevalo a su casa, quedate con el el tiempo que sea necesario-dice terrador.

-primero muerto-dicr spyro de mala gana.

-spyro, me ire con spyn a casa de malefor, ven si quieres-dice cynder y spyro carga a spyn.

-no te la llevaras-

-entonces me ire sola con el-

-bien, ire-

-no veo muy bien pero... eres purpurpa?-dice malefor con ojos entrecerrados.

-no se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra, o te mato-dice spyro y cynder lo golpea.

-deja de hablar asi ante tu hija-.

-perdon-

-no quiero molestar pero me duele cada parte de mi cuerpo y cada segundo que estoy aqui me desangro, ya estoy mareado-dice malefor mientras se sujeta la cara.

-spyro, llevalo a su casa y se quedaran ahi-dice ignitus.

-no es por ser grosero pero por que se quedaran en mi casa?-dice malefor algo molesto.

-el te explicara todo, descuida-dice ignitus.

cyril le da un mapa a spyro y le da la ubicacion de la casa de malefor, flame se empieza a reir al ver la direccion.

-nosotros vivimos a unas casas de ahi, vaya, malefor tiene dinero-dice flame.

-te conozco?-dice malefor.

-pueden irse, malefor, un dragon de luz ira a curarte en un rato, ahora solo descansa-dice ignitus.

cynder toma el brazo de malefor y lo pasa por detras de su cabeza, todos empiezan a caminar pero spyro solo mantenia a spyn lejos de el.

 **nota:esta es mi teoria sobre malefor, el y spyro son los unicos dragones purpuras, ademas de que los dragones purpuras solo nacen cada diez generaciones, lo unico que puedo decir es que... son familia... creo XD... ademas es lo unico logico que encuentro.**

 **otra cosa, pronto veran a la madre de spyro (imaginaran) solo puedo decirles unca cosa... su nombre empieza por N.**


	4. sin recuerdos de lo que hice

este capitulo se centra en malefor, y un poco en los demas, tambien perdon por no actualizar, se me daño el telefono.

CAPITULO 4

sin recuerdos de lo que hice.

luego de mucho caminar por warfang, todos miraban de mala manera a malefor, este solo se mantenia serio, al llegar a su casa, esta era grande.

todos se quedaron afuera un momento, ya era casi de noche y ember y flame debian irse.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana, vivimos aqui cerca de todos modos-dice ember.

-espera, necesito un favor-dice spyro.-cynder y spyn pueden quedarse con ustedes?-

-que?-dice cynder confundida.

-seguro, hay bastante espacio, pero por que?-dice flame y spyro le hace un gesto hacia malefor. -esta bien, pero ya nos vamos-

spyro le da a spyn a cynder y estos se marchan, spyro entra con malefor a la casa, y dentro era mucho mas grande que por fuera, tenia sala, una cocina mas adelante y junto a la sala, unas escalera que llevaban al segundo piso.

-a donde?-dice spyro de mala gana.

-arriba, la puerta al final del pasillo, rapido, necesito encontrarla-dice malefor intentando no pensar en el dolor de sus heridas.

spyro lo ayuda a subir las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso, pasan por un pasillo largo con cuatro puertas, dos de un lado y dos del otro, y al final habia otra, spyro y malefor entran y esta era una habitacion grande, y en el centro una gran cama.

malefor solo se decepciona y se entristece al no encontrar a nadie, como puede, llega a la cama y se recuesta boca abajo, enrollado con su cola.

spyro se acerca a el y malefor lo mira, luego mira sus cuernos y su vientre.

-por que eres purpura?-dice malefor.

-a quien estabas buscando cuando entraste?-pregunta spyro serio.

-yo pregunte primero-

-no te voy a responder hasta que tu respondas-

malefor solo se molestas y baja la cabeza.

-puedes dormir en cualquiera de las habitaciones del pasillo de afuera, igual no es mi problema-

-no me vas a responder?-

-yo pregunte primero-insiste malefor.-quiene son tus padres?-

-no tengo-

-si no me vas a decir nada, puedes irte-

spyro gruñe y sale de la habitacion, malefor solo se queda mirando al techo, pensando en la dragona que estaba buscando.

-donde estas?- dice malefor sintiendo tristeza.-no puedo quedarme aqui, ese dragon tiene que ver algo-.

malefor se levanta, camina hasta la puerta, al abrirla, ve a spyro sentado en la entrada de su habitacion.

-que haces aqui?-dice malefor pero spyro no lo mira.

-no voy a dejar de vigilarte, en serio crees que estoy aqui porque quiero, eres un peligro y si intentas algo, te matare-dice spyro de manera fria.

-yo un peligro? yo estoy pensando lo contrario en este momento-

-tu eliges, o responde lo que te pregunte, o solo me quedare aqui vigilandote-

-vamos abajo.-

spyro y malefor bajan las escaleras y se sientan en la sala, malefor solo miraba los cuernos de spyro y deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-de que te ries?-dice spyro molesto.

-de tus cuernos-

-no le veo la gracia, ahora responde, a quien buscabas cuando llegaste?-

-a mi pareja-

-como se llama?-

-primero tienes que responder tu a una pregunta mia, una por una-

-pregunta-

-quienes son tus padres-

-ya te lo dije, no tengo, al parecer mis padres me abandonaron en el templo para que los guardianes me cuidaran, pero fue atacado y casi muero antes de nacer-

-interesante, por que te habra llevado-

-de quien hablas?-

-crees que soy idiota, eres identico a tu madre, en lo unico que nos parecemos es en el color, tu eres igual a ella... hijo-

al pronunciar estas palabras, spyro se molesta y se lanza sobre el, malefor se lastima y spyro se le quita de encima.

-no vuelvas a decirme asi-

-por que eres tan grande? por que tienes una hija?-dice malefor mientras se levanta del suelo.

-porque despues de casi matarte, quedaste atrapado en un cristal, y si tocas a spyn te mato.

-no recuerdo haber peliado contigo, solo recuerdo la ultima vez que vi a tu madre-

-quien es ella?-dice spyro y malefor sonrie.

-lo siento, al parecer soy un idiota al que casi matas, averigua tu quien es tu madre, ya que yo no soy tu padre-

-no estoy jugando-dice spyro molesto.

-quien juega? voy a dormir, solo solicita un dragon de luz que venga a curarme o que busquen unos cristales-dice malefor mientras se da la vuelta y sube la escalera.

-SOLO DIME QUIEN ES?-dice spyro molesto.

spyro solo se queda con la duda y se recuesta en el suelo, vigilando todas las salidas.

luego de un par de horas, malefor estaba acostado en su cama sin poder dormir, solo pensaba en esa dragona que no encontraba, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar que tocaban su puerta, spyro abre la puerta y pasa, se sienta junto a la cama de malefor y este lo mira serio.

-que quieres?-dice malefor mientras sonrie.

spyro pone un pañuelo sobre la cama y en este estaban unos cristales rojos, malefor los toma y se cura usandolos.

-por que cambiaste de opinion?-dice malefor.

-por favor dime quien es mi madre-dice spyro con una voz suave.

-como te llamas?-

-spyro-

-puedo aceptarlo... bueno spyro, no te dire quien es... hoy, tal vez mañana o despues de eso, pero dime que paso, por que no recuerdo no se... treinta años o mas-

-eso preguntaselo a ignitus, no me se toda tu historia, solo se que antes eras bueno y la oscuridad te... corrompio-

-interensante, estas diciendo que lo que me ocurria cuando me molesto, logro apoderarse de mi-

-que?-

-nunca te ah pasado que pierdes el control en algun momento, porque tienes miedo, porque te sientes solo?-

en ese momento spyro recuerda hace trece años cuando estaban en el anillo de fuego, en ese momento que spyro creia que ignitus habia muerto, recordo ese momento en que la oscuridas lo domino.

-estas diciendo, que cada vez que te pasaba eso, tu... te corrompias mas?-

-si-

-por suerte no me ah padado en mas de trece años-

-bueno, vete a dormir, mañana hablamos sobre tu madre... hijo-

-no me digas asi, no te lo voy a volver a recordar-

-tendras que acostumbrarte, creeme, tu madre queria tener varios hijos y tambien queria que fueramos "unidos"-

-quien es ella?-

-ve a dormir-

spyro sale de la habitacion y malefor solo se queda riendose en voz baja, spyro solo entra a una de las habitaciones, las cuales tenian una cama algo pequeña, para una sola persona, spyro se recuesta y se queda dormido, pensando en quien seria su madre.

luego de un par de horas, alguien entra en la habitacion de spyro, lo ve durmiendo en la cama asi que se acerca a el, y le da un pequeño beso en la cabeza, spyro despierta molesto y se lanza sin saber sobre quien, spyro solo escucha en gemido y luego ve a cynder molesta en el suelo.

-cynder, perdon crei que eras el-dice spyro mientras se levanta y ayuda a levantar a cynder.

-no importa, ya le dijiste que tu eres su hijo?-

-el lo descubrio-

-como?-.

-dice que soy igual a mi madre, pero no me quiere decir quien es, pero que haces aqui?-

-vine a ver como estabas, ember vive muy cerca de aqui-

-y spyn?-

-con ember, espero que no te moleste-

-no, asi juega con... kreic? asi se llama no?-

-si, pero ya, vas a dormir y yo dormire en otra habitacion aqui-

-por que no duermes aqui?-

-no, no en la casa de tu padre, buenas noches spyro-

-buenas noches cynder-

ambos se despiden con un tierno beso y luego cynder sale de la habitacion, spyro se vuelve a recostar y se queda dormido.

bueno, espero que les haya gustado, perdon por no haber escrito, "pronto" tal vez publique otro capitulo pronto, luego de este libro sacare otro, se llamara.

la leyenda de light, les encantara, estoy seguro.

adios lectores que pasen una feliz navidad.


	5. reunion familiar

capitulo 5

reunion familiar.

al dia siguiente, spyro se levanta y rapidamente va a la habitacion de malefor, al abrir la puerta no ve a malefor y spyro solo se molesta, spyro baja las escaleras, abre la puerta de la entrada decidido a buscar a malefor pero antes de salir algo lo detiene.

-a donde vas?-dice cynder.

spyro voltea a ve a cynder y a malefor sentados en la sala, spyro se acerca y se sienta junto a cynder.

-vaya que duermes-dice malefor.

-cuanto tiempo llevan aqui?-pregunta spyro.

-un par de horas-dice cynder.

-le contaste sobre ti, o la otra tu?-dice spyro, preguntandole a cynder sobre el terror de los cielos.

-no-

-mejor no se lo menciones-

-hola, estoy aqui-dice malefor.

-muy bien malefor, ya es de mañana, quien es mi madre?-dice spyro y malefor se rie.

-ayer me dijiste que le preguntara a ignitus sobre mi pasado... bueno, tu has lo mismo, preguntale quien es tu madre-

-ese no era el trato-dice spyro molesto.

-lo siento, te necesito para algo, asi que preguntale-

-creo que ya hay que buscar a spyn, tal vez ya se le haya escapado a ember-dice cynder entre risas.

-su hija se escapa?-dice malefor

-a veces, bueno vienes o no?-

-no puedo dejarlo solo-dice spyro

-pues que venga-

-que? no-dice spyro.

-si, me gustaria conocer a spyn-dice malefor.

-bueno, vamos, y spyro no se negara o el sabe que le pasara-dice cynder.

-que me pasara?-dice spyro, cynder se acerca a el y le susurra en el oido, spyro suspira y solo camina hasta la puerta.

-bien, vamos.-

los tres se van y caminan no muy lejos, solo un par de casas, al llegar ven una casa grande, no tanto como la de malefor pero en si era grande.

todos entran y dentro ven a ember algo nerviosa, revisando toda la casa pero se detiene al ver a cynder y a malefor.

-ember, donde esta spyn?-dice cynder molesta.

-y el?-dice ember señalando a malefor.

-no cambies el tema, donde esta?-

-esa niña se... escapo y se fue con kreic-dice ember.

-ayuden a buscar-dice spyro

todos empiezan a buscar en toda la casa, pero despues de mucho buscar, spyro, cynder y ember se sientan en la sala.

-los encontraron?-dice ember.

-no, donde esta malefor?-dice spyro

todos caminan hasta la habitacion de kreic y ven a malefor cargando a spyn y a kreic, ambos niños dormidos, spyro se acerca a malefor, intenta quitarle a spyn pero cynder lo detiene.

-dejalo, no le esta haciendo nada-dice cynder.

-ambos estaban durmiendo-dice malefor.

-pero si se levantaron hace un momento-dice ember.

-te aseguraste de que se durmieran anoche?-dice cynder

-no, solo los acoste, pense que se dormirian-

-hastan que hora se quedo despierta esa niña-

-preguntenle-dice malefor.

de entre los brazos de malefor se levanta spyn y al ver a malefor solo sonrie.

-hola-dice spyn con su voz inocente.

-hola pequeña, sabes quien soy?-dice malefor.

-si, tu eres el papa de mi papa, o eso escuche ayer-

-si, quieres quedarte conmigo o quieres ir con tus padres?-

-eh... no se-

cynder se acerca a ella y la carga, spyn se asustaal ver a su madre molesta.

-hija, cuando ember te acosto, te dormiste?-dice cynder y spyn niega con la cabeza.

-ember, donde esta flame?-dice spyro

-trabajando-dice ember y spyro se confunde.

-trabajar?-

-es lo que hacen las personas normales-

-si se que es trabajar pero... de que?-

-es... comandante del ejercito de warfang-

-que bien, aunque tengo hambre-dice spyro.

-y que esperas? tu cocina en tu casa-dice ember.

-vamos a casa, yo cocino-dice malefor

-tu cocinas?-dice cynder

-bueno... mas o menos, la madre de spyro me intento enseñar, pero a veces preferia ir a cazar y usarmi fuego para cocinar lo que cazara-

-la madre de spyro? quien es?- dice ember.

-aun no-dice malefor

-solo vamonos-dice cynder.

malefor le da a kreic a ember y luego carga a spyn en su espalda y todos se marchan, al llegar ven a ignitus en su forma de cronista con un libro flotando junto a el, todos entran en la casa y se sientan en la sala, ignitus abre el libro pero malefor lo cierra.

-eso esta prohibido, ese es el libro del cronista-dice malefor.

-no, este es otro, no tengo la autoridad para sacar el que mencionas pero este los ayidara a encontrar a la madre de spyro-dice ignitus mientras abre el libro.

-mi mama? quien es ella? este tipo no quiere decirme-dice spyro molesto.

-no te lo dije, porque no valia de nada, tu eres amigo del cronista, sabia que si esperaba, el vendria y buscaria a ne... tu madre-dice malefor casi saliendose el nombre de la madre de spyro.

-ne? empieza por ne, sera... no, no tengo nada-dice spyro

-solo buscala, necesito encontrarla-dice malefor

-ya la encontre-dice ignitus

-y donde esta?-

-bueno... en el templo-

-esta en el templo?-dice spyro

-si, pero esta molesta, no cree que encontramos a su hijo muerto y a su pareja que cadi destruye el mundo-dice ignitus y malefor sonrie

-solo tengo una pregunta, que haces aqui, no es peligroso que el cronista salga de su templo?-dice malefor.

-si, pero sera rapido, de hecho ya me voy-

-muy bien vamos a ver a tu madre spyro-dice cynder.

-ya no estoy tan seguro de esto-dice spyro

-que?-

-yo tampoco-dice malefor- por lo que eh escuchado, soy un moustro, ella debe odiame-

-claro que iran, ambos-dice cynder.

-si vamos a ir, pero me va a doler-dice malefor.

-que?-dice cynder confundida.

-muchas palabras, solo vayan a ver a tu madre spyro-dice ignitus y spyro asiente con la cabeza.

el cronista sale de la casa y cierra la puerta, al momento salen los demas y ya ignitus no estaba, sin darle mucha importancia a eso, todoa corren hasta el templo, al llegar a la entrada, spyro y malefor se detienen.

-solo entren, ni que los fueran a matar-dice cynder.

-hay posibilidad de que a mi si-dice malefor.

-pues que le hiciste?-dice spyro.

malefor solo lo ignora y pone la mano en la puerta, exsala aire y luego entra al templo, todos caminan por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala de los guardianes se vuelven a detener.

-papa, tienes miedo?-dice spyn quien estaba en la espalda de spyro.

-no pequeña, es solo que... es raro tener padres dragones-dice spyro.

-a mi no me parece raro-

-solo entren, que es lo peor que puede pasar?-dice cynder.

spyro se arma de valor y pone la mano en la puerta, pero antes de empujarla, se escucha a una dragona muy molesta.

-no quiero estar aqui, y no pueden obligarme, ya les dije, mi hijo esta muerto y malefor para mi tambien lo esta-dice la voz de la dragona.

-es ella-dice malefor reconociendo la voz de la dragona.

 **y entonces, cuando los lectores siguieron leyendo, descubrieron que esto es solo una nota del autor XD**

 **bueno ya, hola cono han estado, perdon por detenerme aqui pero el suspenso es la clave de un buen fanfic, el siguiente capi sera sobre la madre de spyro SEGURO, asi que esperenlo, adios lectores**


	6. odio y confusion

capitulo 6

odio y confucion.

malefor rapidamente abre y la puerta y entra con spyro atras, cynder y spyn solo se quedaron afuera, ambos al entrar vieron a la dragona discutiendo con los guardianes, la dragona era de un color verde, con cuernos, alas y cuernos de color amarillo, los cuernos y la punta de cola era los mismos que los de spyro.

malefor se acerca por la espalda de la dragona, ya que esta no habia notado a los dragones purpura.

malefor muy nervioso le da un pequeño toque en la espalda, esta voltea y al ver a malefor solo se torno seria.

-estas vivo?-dice la dragona.

-no te alegra?-dice malefor.

-no, o olvidas lo que me hiciste la ultima vez que nos vimos?-

-perdon-

-eso no sirve, sabes cuanto tiempo estuve sola-

-nunca te dije que tenias que esperarme-

-tienes idea de lo que eh pasado-

-malefor, no se te olvida algo-dice terrador mientras señala a spyro.

malefor se aparta, dando espacio entre spyro y la dragona, la dragona al verla, solo se torno asustada, como si estuviese viendo un fastama, spyro solo estaba serio, intentando no mostrarse feliz, pero al final una pequeña sonrisa salio de su rostro, la dragona se acerca a el hasta tenerlo justo enfrente.

-como estas vivo? pense que te habia perdido-dice la dragona mientras una pequeña lagrima se le escapa.

-yo... yo...-spyro solo estaba sin palabras.

-cuando el templo al cual lo enviaste fue atacado, ignitus lo salvo y lo dejo en el rio, donde fue encontrado por libelulas-dice malefor y spyro se confunde.

-como sabes eso?-dice apyro confundido.

-cynder me dijo-

-como te llamas?-dice la dragona.

-spyro-

-malefor te dijo mi nombre?-

-no-

-soy netheira, y tu eres mi hijo-duce llena de emocion, y sin saber que hacer solo lo abraza.

spyro solo sonriendo, la abraza, malefor intenta acercarse, pero ambos dragones lo miran con odio, malefor retrocede y se sienta junto a los guardianes.

-te costara ganarte su confianza-dice cyril.

-no creo llegar vivo a mañana... me pueden hacer un favor?-dice malefor.

-que?-dice terrador.

-hagan que se quede en mi casa, inventen algo-

-quieres que manipulemos a netheira y a spyro?-dice terrador y malefor asiente con la cabeza

terrador deja salir un suspiro. luego de un momento, netheira suelta a spyro y los guardianes aprovechan la oportunidad.

-netheira, necesitamos que te quedes en la casa de malefor-dice cyril.

-no-dice de manera fria.

-si quieres estar con tu hijo, debes hacerlo, la mision de tu hijo es vigilar a malefor, y no puede irse hasta que la termine-dice volteer.

-no voy a volver con malefor-

-no te estamos pidiendo que vuelvas con el, solo que te quedes en su casa-dice terrador

netheira mira a spyro y luego mira a los guardianes, deja salir un suspiro y se torna seria.

-esta bien-

dicho esto, todos se marchan, pero no sin antes malefor darle las gracias a los guardianes.

al llegar a la casa, netheira toma de la mano a spyro y ambos suben y se quedan en el pasillo del segundo piso, mientrad que malefor se queda abajo.

-spyro, que has hecho estos veintinueve años?-dice netheira feliz.

-como sabes que tengo esa edad?-

-cuento los dias desde que te perdi-dice de manera triste.

-no hablemos de eso aqui, entremos a cualquier habitacion-

netheira abre la puerta de la habitacion mas cercana y entran, al entrar ven a cynder dormida en la cama, netheira se acerca a ella y la observa, spyro se acerca a netheira y le susurra en el oido.

-salgamos de aqui, no le gusta que la molesten mientras duerme-susurra spyro.

-y quien duerme?-dice cynder con los ojos cerrados.

cynder levanta la cabeza y ve a netheira, cynder suelta una sonrisa que es devolvida por la dragona.

-y... esta es tu madre o debo preocuparme?-dice cynder mientras rie.

-tu eres su pareja?-dice netheira.

-mas que eso, quieres conocer a alguien?-dice cynder feliz por spyro

-a quien?-

cynder toma con su boca a spyn quien estaba dormida y la levanta, luego se la da a netheira para que la cargue, netheira la toma entre sus brazos pero en vez de sonreir, solo deja caer una lagrimas.

-no era la expresion que esperaba-dice cynder.

spyro se acerca a netheira y le seca las lagrimas.

-pasa algo?-dice spyro

-me perdi tanto de tu vida-dice netheira triste.

-pero no fue tu culpa, fue de malefor-dice spyro.

-spyro, sabes que no fue su intencion-dice cynder.

-no peleen, solo... voy a otra habitacion-dice netheira mientras le da a spyn a cynder.

netheira sale de la habitacion, spyro intenta seguirlo pero cynder lo detiene.

-deja de hacer quedar mal a malefor-dice cynder molesta.

-por que estas de su lado, a ti te arruino la vida antes que a mi-dice spyro molesto

-tal vez hiso cosas malas pero creo que fue para bien-

-dime que salio bien de que el existiera-

-tu y yo estamos juntos por el, spyn nacio por el, eres purpura por el, deberias ayudarlo-

-para que, para que intente matarnos?-

-ahora eres su famila, el te necesita, piensalo-

spyro solo sale de la habitacion y afuera escucha a malefor y a netheira discutiendo, spyro se acerca a la puerta de donde venia el ruido y solo escucha.

-ya te pedi perdon, que quieres de mi?-dice malefor.

-te fuiste cuando te necesite, me abandonaste-

-no fue mi culpa, crees que quiero vivir asi, desperte ayer y descubro que tengo un hijo y que soy abuelo, crees que me gusta?-

-yo me entero de que ustedes estan vivos, y crees que ser abuela es lgo bueno para mi-

-y lo peor de todo es...-malefor se detiene y se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

spyro cae al suelo y malefor lo mira molesto, netheira se acerca a el y spyro podia notar la cara molesta de su madre.

-que estabas haciendo?-dice netheira molesta.

spyro deja dalir un gran suspiro y luego se levanta.

-creo que voy a tomar el consejo de cynder-

-y ese seria?-

-quieren contarme cual es su problema? tal vez asi ayude-

-quieres saber que paso?-dice malefor

-si-

-me empezaras a tratar como padre?-

-no-

-entonces no mereces saber lo que paso-

spyro se acerca a netheira y esta solo sonrie.

-tu si me diras?-

-no spyro, el tiene razon, por mas que lo odiemos aun es una persona, intenta llevarte bien con el-

-tu estabas discutiendo con el-

-ese no es asunto, solo retirate-dice malefor serio.

-tu no puedes obligarme a nada-dice spyro.

-solo hazlo hijo-dice netheira con voz dulce.

spyro sale de la habitacion y cierra la puerta, spyro entra en la habitacion donde estaba cynder acostada junto a spyn, se acerca a ambas y cynder le sonrie.

-como te fue?-dice cynder feliz.

-mal-

-por que?-

-no me diran nada hasta que me lleve bien con malefor-

-bueno, te puedo ayudar-

-como?-

-ya veras-

cynder se levanta y sale de la habitacion, dejando a spyro y a spyn solos.

-tu entendiste lo que dijo?-le dice spyro a spyn.

-no, nunca entiendo a mama-

-y que quieres hacer?-

-hambre?-

-hambre-

spyro carga a spyn en su espalda y dale de la habitacion, ya ambos estaban por salir de la casa cuando ignitus abre la puerta, spyro lo nota muy alterado.

-que haces aqui? y que te paso?-dice spyro

-recuerdas cuando estuve aqui hace poco?-dice ignitus.

-que paso?-

-robaron el collar que contenia el aura oscura de malefor-

-y?-

-el que lo tenga, si lo rompiese, el aura lo poseera y sera igual que malefor de hace trece años-

-entonces hay que recuperarlo, alguna idea, ademas de no volver a abandonar tu templo de nuevo-

-lo unico que puedo hacer es revisar mis libros hasta encontrar a quien lo hizo, se que fue hoy asi que solo me tomara... una semana o dos-

-que?-

-no es facil revisar la vida de mas de 500.000 dragones a diario-

-eso es enfermo-

-otra cosa, mantengamos esto entre los dos-

-entre los tres-dice spyn en la espalda de Spyro.

-si, entre los tres-dice ignitus

ignitus sale y cierra la puerta, spyro la abre y ignitus ya habia desaparecido.

spyro estaba dispuesto a irse cuando otra interrupcion lo detiene.

-a donde vas?-dice cynder desde atras.

-a buscar algo de comer-

-no, voy a salir con tu mama y tambien con ember, tu tienes que quedarte a vigilar a malefor, y cuida a spyn-

-pero cynder yo... solo traenos algo de comer-dice spyro ñara no negarle nada a cynder.

-bien, ya nos vamos-

netheira se para junto a cynder y lueho sonrie al ver a spyro.

-se lo que estas haciendo-dice spyro.

-yo no estoy haciendo nada, tu debes hacerlo-

netheira y cynder salen de la casa, pero cynder se regresa, carga a spyn y le da un beso de despedida y luego uno a spyro.

-intentalo al menos, dale una oportunidad como me la diste a mi hace tiempo-

-esta bien-

-adios mama-dice spyn

-adios linda, me dices como se llevaron tu papa y malefor-

-si-

spyro y spyn entran a la casa y cierran la puerta

-bueno, ahora dolo tenemos que llevarnos bien con el dragon de alla arriba-

-habla por ti, a mi me agrada-

 **nota:disculpen por no subir capis pero se me dificulta mucho, y tambien si se me alargan los dialogos, solo me salen asi y ya.**


	7. la ladrona del aura oscura

capitulo 7

la ladrona del aura aura oscura.

spyro y spyn solo estaban jugand en el piso de la sala cuando malefor baja las escaleras y ve a ambos jugando, malefor se acerca a ellos y spyro solo se detiene al ver a malefor.

-por que no juegan en el jardin?-dice malefor.

-tienes jardin?-

-papa, por que preguntas eso, si te dijo eso es porque tiene-dice spyn.

-si, ese fue tontonde mi parte-

spyro se levanta y carga a spyn y se para frente a malefor.

-por donde?-

-dejame cargar a spyn-dice malefor

-no yo... -spyro piensa en lo que le dijo cynder y suelta un suspiro -esta bien-

malefor toma a spyn y la sube en su espalda.

los tres se van al jardin, este era un espacio cuadrado con un lecho verde claro, tambien estaba un arbol que daba sombra a la mayor parte del jardin.

-malefor, por que tu y mi papa pelean?-dice spyn y malefor la carga en sus brazos.

-yo no peleo con tu papa, el es el que me trata como una molestia que solo ignora-

-por que?-

-porque no acepta el hecho de que soy su padre-

-malefor si de verdad quieres que ye tome en serio, deja de hablarle a mi hija asi-dice spyro molesto.

-como? con la verdad?-

-no quiero discutir, y menos frente a spyn, solo dejala en el suelo-

malefor solo sube a spyn en su espalda e ignora a spyro

-por que haces esto?-dice spyro.

-por la misma razon que te niegas a decirme papa-

-y esa seria?-

-te cuesta aceptarlo... has... estado tanto tiempo solo que... ya crees que no tienes familia-dice malefor con un tono triste mientras una pequeña lagrima caia de su rostro -yo tampoco conoci a mis padres, tu y netheira son lo unico que me queda y ver que me odian me destroza por dentro, yo... necesito tu ayuda, por favor-dice en suplica.

esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer dudar a spyro, ese era el dragon con el que peleo hace tanto, el que habia matado a cientos, ese dragon que se estaba desmoronando frente a el era el maestro oscuro.

spyro se acerca a el hasta quedar parado frente a el.

-que quieres que haga?-

-primero, quiero tu perdon-

-te perdono-dice spyro mientras lo abraza.

-ayudame, quiero volver con netheira pero me odia por querer protegerla-

-que paso?-

-bueno...-

-bla bla bla, olvide lo charlatan que eres, creo que extraño al otro tu-dice una voz extraña.

ambos voltean hacia donde vino la voz y ven a una dragona de color negro, con vientre, alas y cuernos de color gris, su punta de cola eran dos dagas que daban la forma de una tijera.

-que pasa malefor, ya me olvidaste?-dice la dragona.

-quien es ella?-dice spyro.

la dragona mira a spyro y a la pequeña cria con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-que linda familia tienes, con ellos sera suficiente, tu dame lo que te pido y me ire-

-jamas-

-entonces solo tomare-

-sabes que no puedes vencerme-

-es cierto, pero tu no puedes matarme y ahora que tengo esto-la dragona saca el collar que contenia la aura oscura de malefor y se lo pone- tal vez solo lo rompa para tener tu poder-

-el collar, hay que quitarselo-dice spyro

-no te acerques a ella-dice malefor molesto. -y no uses tu elemento-

spyro ignora a malefor e intenta lanzar una llamarada pero solo sale aire, spyro sigue intentando y la dragona solo se rie.

-eres un idiota, escuchame y llevate a spyn- dice malefor y se interpone entre spyro y la dragona.

-no, tengo que quitarle el collar-

spyro corre hacia la dragona y esta usa la tijera de su cola para ponersela en el cuello a spyro y clavarlo en el suelo.

-que idiota, no le enseñas nada a tu hijo-dice la dragona con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

spyro solo intentaba safarce pero la dragona solo empujaba mas, malefor solo observaba mientras que spyn observaba asustada desde la espalda de malefor.

-que pasa? no lo ayudaras?-dice la dragona.

-se lo que tramas, necesitas a todos los dragones purpura-dice malefor y la dragona sonrie.

-y aqui los tengo y tu eliges, por las buenas o por las malas-dice mientras apreta mas a spyro.

spyro intenta lanzar un rayo pero tampoco sale nada, solo una pequeña chispa.

-sueltalo, de todos modos no somos los unicos-dice malefor mientras deja a spyn en el suelo.

-si claro, y te crei, solo no eh vigilado a tu hijo y al terror de los cielos durante trece años, pero no podia hacer nada, tu estuviste encerrado en un cristal que al parecer solo ellos podian romper-

malefor se acerca lentamente y la dragona apreta mas a spyro, malefor se detuvo al ver una pequeña cantidad de sangre gotear del cuello de spyro.

la dragona libera a spyro y este se aleja de un salto y se sostiene el cuello.

-que demonios te pasa, por que no me ayudaste?-dice spyro molesto.

malefor solo lo ignora, mientras que la dragona levanta su tijera y ve la sangre gotear de ella y solo deja escapar una sonrisa.

-ya tengo uno, faltan dos y todo gracias a la ignorancia de tu hijo-

la dragona se da la vuelta y se va volando, spyro intenta seguirla pero malefor lo sostiene de la cola y lo derriba, spyro se levanta molesto y se le para en frente.

-QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-grita spyro molesto.

malefor solo estaba serio, observando el cuello de spyro, malefor intenta tocarlo y spyro le sostiene la mano.

-no se como pense en ayudarte, siempre seras un moustro al cual odio-

-me dejas explicarte?-

-NO, tu has lo que quieras, yo me voy con mi hija-

spyro intenta tomar a spyn pero malefor la carga en su espalda primero.

-damela-

-escuchame-

-solo hazlo papa-dice spyn aun asustada

malefor entra junto con spyn a la casa y spyro lo sigue, justo en el momento en que spyro cerro la puerta, se escucho como abrian la puerta delantera, spyro camina hadta la sala y ahi eataban cynder y netheira, tambien estaban malefor y spyn.

-y?... como te fue?-dice cynder

-tu como crees que me fue?-dice spyro molesto.

cynder se acerca a el y al ver la heriada en el cuello, le levanta la cabeza y lo toca.

-estuvieron peleando?-dice cynder molesta.

-malefor estuviste peleando con spyro?-dice netheira molesta.

-otra vez aegis-dice malefor serio.

-de nuevo esa dragona, cual es su problema?-

-morira si no tiene nuestra sangre-

-quien es aegis?-dice cynder

-la que me hiso esto en el cuello-dice spyro mientras se sostiene el cuello.

-pero por que no te defendiste?-

spyro se molesta y se acerca a malefor y le da un pequeño empujon.

-empieza a hablar-dice spyro molesto y malefor deja a spyn en el suelo.

 **hola que hacen? (la verdad no me importa XD) perdon por no subir capis lo que paso fue que se me daño el telefono (tipico, intentas hacer algo y siempre algo te interrumpe).** **otra cosa, habia olvidado que meti a aegis en el resumen de mi fanfic asi que por fin enpezaran las peleas pero sin elementos (luego lo explico).** **y gracias por leer mi fanfic se lo dice su amigo yonaiker - dragon purpura (no se nota que adoro a spyro).**


	8. aegis la inmortal

capitulo 8

aegis la inmortalen warfang, estaba malefor de diecisiete años caminando por warfang junto a netheira, ambos caminaban hasta llegar al comedor del templo, ambos se sientan, un topo toma la orden y mientras esperan solo se sentaban a conversar.

-y?...-dice netheira curiosa.

-y que?-

-te sientes mejor?-

-la verdad no, tal vez deba comer y ya-

-lo pensaras dos veces despues de caminar bajo la lluvia-

-tu fuiste la de la idea, y tu por que no te enfermaste-

-y yo que se-

netheira solo se rie y malefor se mantenia serio.

el topo llega en un momento y deja su comida en la mesa, ambos comen y salen del templo y van hasta la entrada de la ciudad, malefor intenta salir pero netheira se detiene en la entrada, este se acerca a ella y esta le niega con la cabeza.

-no tengo permiso de salir-dice netheira.

-y? sera un momento-

-y si mejor nos quedamos aqui y vamos a los jardines o no se a otro lado pero... aqui-

malefor suspira, la toma de la mano

y la saca de la ciudad, ya estando fuera del muro, malefor mira a netheira y esta estaba molesta.

-te dije que no podia salir-

-pero ya lo hiciste, solo vamos sera rapido y volveras-

malefor empieza a caminar y netheira lo sigue de cerca, luego de mucho caminar llegan a un rio con una gran cascada, malefor se acerca al rio pero antes de entrar voltea y ve a netheira quien seguia molesta.

-vienes o no?-

-me trajiste para darnos un baño? eso pude hacerlo en mi casa-dice netheira molesta

-puedes irte si quieres-

malefor entra en el agua y se sienta, netheira molesta se acerca a el y solo lo mira, este sonrie haciendo que netheira no pueda evitar reirse, netheira entra en el agua y malefor se acerca a ella pero esta se aleja.

-me obligaste a hacer algo, no te me acerques-

malefor la ignora y se sigue acercando hasta que esta choca con el borde y ya no puede retroceder, malefor se acerca lo suficiente y la besa pero es interrumpido por una voz.

-interrumpo algo?-

malefor se despega de netheira y voltea a ver en la direccion de donde viene la voz y ahi estaba aegis.

-y usted es?-dice malefor de mala gana.

-nadie importante solo quiero un pequeño favor y me ire-

-solo vamonos malefor debo volver-dice netheira.

-sera rapido, puedes hacerlo y ya?-dice aegis.

-que quieres?-responde de mala gana malefor.

-pues, te sonara extraño pero necesito sangre de dragon purpura-

-olvidalo, estas loca-

-tal vez si me dejas explicarte-

-no quiero oirte, vamonos ahora-

malefor sale del agua y netheira justo detras pero antes de poder caminar, aegis se le para en frente.

-niño, necesito tu sangre ya sea por las buenas o por las malas-

-si me amenazas tengo derecho a matarte-

-solo necesito unas gota y ya-

aegis intenta tocar a malefor y este solo le sostiene la mano.

-no te atrevas a tocarme-

malefor empuja a la dragona y esta solo sonrie, aegis solo se sigue acercando a malefor pero este le da la espalda y comienza a caminar pero la dragona no dejaba de seguirlos.

luego de un rato malefor se harta y solo se voltea y vuelve a empujar a la dragona.

-cual es tu problema? deja de seguirnos-dice malefor molesto pero la dragona seguia sonriendo.

-ya te dije niño, necesito un poco de tu sangre y me ire, no me volveras a ver-

-malefor solo vamonos, por favor-dice netheira mientras le jala el brazo.

malefor ignora a aegis y se va con netheira, ya la dragona molesta atrapa el cuello de netheira entre sus tijeras y la levanta, malefor se molesta e intenta acercarse pero aegis aleja a netheira de malefor.

-alejate o le rompo el cuello-dice la dragona molesta.

-liberara-

-tu sangre, ahora-

-cual es tu problema?-

-la necesito para vivir-

-y que tiene que ver ella con esto?-

-escuchame, yo tengo mas de 5000 años, y estoy viva y joven por um hechizo que debo renovar cada cierto tiempo, por favor no hagas uma tonteria-

malefor mira hacia atras luego mira a aegis sosteniendo el cuello de netheira, malefor solo piensa en netheira y suspira.

-tienes algun frasco donde poner la sangre?-

aegis le lanza un frasco, malefor lo recoje y luego mira su mano, le pone la garra encima y antes de poder cortarse una voz lo detiene.

-!no malefor detente!-malefor voltea y ve a un dragon rojo volando hacia el.

el dragon aterriza junto a malefor y le quita el frasco.

-dame eso-dice malefor molesto.

-no, esa dragona te esta mintiendo, ella solo es inmortal porque entei la mantiene viva, solo es su esclava, necesita tu sangre para resucitarlo-dice el dragon rojo.

-vaya, y casi lo consigo, estos guardianes siempre estan interveniendo, creo que tendre que matar a esta dragona-dice aegis mientras aprieta el cuello de netheira.

malefor se molesta a tal manera que queda poseido por la ira, sus escamas se tornaron de un color oscuro y en sus ojos no habia mas que blanco puro, el dragon rojo al notar esto lo sujeta para calmarlo pero malefor lo lanza contra el suelo como si no fuera nada.

-ese es el poder del dragon purpura, por eso entei los creo-dice aegis mientras observa a netheita quien estaba intentando safarce.

aegis apreta mas a netheira dejandola inconsiente por falta de aire, luego la deja en el suelo.

en el momento que aegis levanto la mirada, vio a la muerte misma a los ojos, malefor la levanta por el cuello y empieza a apretar, la dragona solo se reia y malefor apretaba mas fuerte.

-niño, si vienes conmigo, entei te perdonara la vida-dice aegis.

-tal vez, pero quien te la perdonara a ti-dice malefor con una voz con eco y mucho mas grave.

malefor le clava las garras en el estomago y luego lanzo un zarpazo hacia arriba, cortando toda la parte de abajo de aegis, malefor lanza a aegis hacia el suelo y se acerca a netheira.

-patetico, no es capaz de pelear sus batallas-dice malefor.

en ese momento malefor sacude la cabeza y sus escamas y ojos vuelven a la normalidad, malefor ve a la dragona tirada en el suelo con esa gran herida y en un charco de sangre, luego ve a netheira y solo se aleja de las dos.

-que hice? cuando lo hice?-dice malefor asustado

malefor solo retrocede hacia atras hasta que choca con el dragon rojo, malefor se da la vuelta y lo ve, el dragon solo lo sostuvo del hombro y mantenia su expresion seria.

-te dije que te mantuvieras tranquilo, te di libertad de salir de warfang, te deje tener pareja y aun asi no dejas de ser una bomba de tiempo, desde ahora te quedaras en el templo y no saldras sin escolta-dice el dragon molesto.

-disculpame, no fue mi intencion yo no queria...-

-no querias pero lo hiciste, trae a netheira y vamonos ahora-

malefor se da la vuelta y camina hasta donde netheira, la mueve un poco usando su nariz, netheora despierta y empieza a tocer, malefor la ayuda a levantarse y esta lo abraza.

-perdiste el control de nuevo-dice netheira asustada.

-si, no volvera a pasar-.

-maldito, pagaras por lo que hiciste-dice una voz a la distancia.

ambos voltean de donde viene la voz y ven a la dragona sujetandose el estomago, malefor pudo obdervar como la herida se cerraba y no dejaba rastro alguno de haber estado alli antes.

-como es posible?-dice malefor.

-como crees que eh vivido 5000 años, no puedes vencerme, nadie puede-dice aegis.

el dragon rojo se para en frente de malefor y de netheira e intenta lanzar una bola de fuego pero solo sale una pequeña chispa.

-que pasa?... malefor llevate a netheira al templo, ahora-dice el dragon rojo

-no, me quedare y te...-

-!callate y vete!-

-no have falta, me voy pero no sera lo ultimo que sepan de mi, perdi demasiada sangre me tomara un tiempo recuperarme-dice la dragona quien se notaba bastante cansada.

la dragona se da la vuelta y extiende las alas dispuesta a irse pero el dragon rojo la detiene.

-!espera!-

-que quieres?-dice aegis molesta.

-por que no funciona mi elemento?-

-yo no tengo elemento, me gusta considerarme la antielemental, mi poder es evitar que otros usen el suyo... ya satisfecho... me largo-

la dragona abre las alas y se va volando, mientras que los tres dragones regresan al templo...

y como siempre el autor corta cuando quieres leer mas para asegurar que leas el siguiente capi, solo tengo una pregunta (mejor dos)

1)entei les suena bien, no se me ocurrio otro nombre.

2)por que dark omega sabe que me apellido mora? XD.


	9. te extrañe

**capitulo 8** :te extrañe.

ya malefor habia terminado de contar esa historia cuando spyn estaba dormida en los brazos de cynder y spyro solo sigue molesto.

-quien era ese dragon rojo?-dice spyro.

-ese era el padre del cronista, el antiguo guardian-dice malefor serio.

-ya spyro quiero dormir-dice cynder.

spyro ve por la ventana y ya era muy tarde, spyro regresa y se para frente a malefor.

-mañana le preguntare si tu historia es cierta a ignitus pero aun tengo una pregunta-

-que pasa spyro?-dice netheira

-por que estan peleados? que le hiciste?-dice spyro molesto mientras mira a malefor.

-no quiero hablar de eso-dice malefor.

-por favor mama, dime-dice spyro mientras camina hacia netheira.

-hijo, me encantaria decirte pero... aun no tratas bien a tu padre, tienes que aceptar que el lo es, por favor-dice netheira mientras le pasa la mano por la cara.

-esta bien, lo intentare-

-dale la mano-

spyro se acerca a malefor y le extiende la mano, malefor le estrecha la mano mientras sonrie pero spyro se mantenia serio.

-abrazalo-dice netheira y spyro lo suelta.

-no quiero hacerlo-

-entonces vete a dormir-

malefor mira a malefor y este sonrie, spyro se acerca a el y lo abraza por un momento y luego lo suelta.

-listo, satifecha?-

-yo no vi nada, otra vez, abrazalo-

spyro suspira y lo abraza, maledor tambien lo abraza pero spyro se acerca a su oido y le susurra:

-no te acostumbres-

-descuida, solo lo hago por ella-tambien susurra malefor.

luego de un momento ambos se sueltan, luego spyro se acerca a netheira y esta le sonrie.

-ya puedes decirme?-

-el... yo lo deje... el me dejo mientras estaba embarazada de ti, me dejo sola-dice netheira triste.

cynder se acerca a ella y luego a malefor.

-explicate-dice cynder molesta.

-me fui porque la ira me domino y la intente matar, era mas seguro irme-dice malefor.

-hijo, puedes irte, voy a hablar con malefor un momento-dice netheira.

spyro no se queria ir, perl cynder comprendio a netheira asi que la ayudo.

-vamos spyro, te traje algo de comer y luego podemos "dormir"-dice cynder resaltando el "dormir".

-pero yo-el estomago empezo a sonar-esta bien-.

cynder y spyro suben junto con spyn a una habitacion y entran.

mientras que malefor y netheira solo estaban en la sala hablando.

-malefor yo...-

-disculpame, no debi abandonarte y menos estando embarazada, fui un idiota y yo solo quiero que tu me perdones-

malefor empieza a acercarse lentamente a netheira pero esta estaba pensativa y no lo nota, sino hasta que este esta frente a ella.

-por favor perdoname-dice malefor en forma de suplica mientras le sostiene la mano.

-malefor yo... estuve tanto tiempo sola, treinta años de soledad todo por ti-dice netheira triste.

-no espero que vuelvas conmigo, solo que me perdones-

-no estas entendiendo, estuve sola porque... te estaba esperando, todo por ti, te amo, siempre lo hice, siempre lo hare-

malefor se acerca y besa a netheira en los labios, netheira solo cierra los ojos disfrutando de uno de los momentos que ya habia olvidado.

luego de un rato se separan y quedan cabeza con cabeza mientra se sostienen las manos.

-malefor, que haremos ahora?-

-lo que quieras-

-no... me referia a aegis, y si lastima a spyn, no quiero que le haga daño, ni a spyro ni... a ti-

-descuida, no nos preocupemos de eso hoy-

malefor empieza a caminar junto con netheira hasta las escaleras pero netheira lo suelta.

-oye, que haces?-dice mientras se rie.

-no quieres dormir?-

-pero solo a dormir, nada mas-

-si-

netheira sube las escaleras y malefor sube detras de ella, ambos entran a su habitacion y solo se recuestan, ambos abrazados, felices de estar juntos, pero aun asi no podian dejar de pensar en aegis y en spyn...

Al dia siguiente spyro se despierta

al sentir un extraño tiron en su cabeza, el solo lo ignoraba pero cada vez era mas costante, al spyro abrir los ojos ve a spyn tirando y mordiendo su cuerno.

-hija, es muy temprano, no quieres dormir?-dice spyro muy cansado.

-no-

-CYNDER, TU HIJA SE LEVANTO-grita spyro y cynder se levanta molesta y cansada.

-spyro, estoy junto a ti, no grites, y tambien es tu hija-

cynder se vuelve a acostar y spyn solo seguia tirando del cuerno de spyro.

-hija, si te duemes hare lo que tu quieras-

-podemos ir a la casa de kreic?-dice spyn feliz

-si... aunque no se si deba preocuparme de que quieras ir a casa de un chico.

-que significa eso?-

-lo entenderas en un par de años-

-papa, cuanto tiempo vivimos... me refiero a... los dragones-

-bueno hija, los dragones crecen y se convierten en adultos a los 35 y viven aproximadamente hasta los 200-

-bueno... ya quieres que me duerma?-

-si por favor-

spyro abraza a spyn y ambos solo se quedan profundamente dormidos.

hola, escuchen... este capi esta corto, pero como dice el dicho capi subido, lector feliz... (nadie dice eso).

espero que les alla gustado pronto subo otro.

pregunta, por que illusionmaster no sube capis de su fanfic de spyro, para mi un fanfic sin final es... pecado.

XD

bye bye.


	10. entei creador de los dragones

capitulo 9.

entei creador de los dragones.

muy lejos de warfang, oculto bajo una serie de tuneles en un volcan inaptivo, estaba aegis llevando el collar hasta un cristal purpura oscuro.

aegis deja el collar junto a el y este se ilumina.

-buen trabajo, tienes la sangre de los dragones-dice una voz que proviene del cristal, una voz grave y con una extraña interferencia.

-de uno mi amo, ahora ahora tres-

aegis estira su cola y la sangre de spyro es absorbida por el cristal.

-consigue los otros dos y rapido, ya no quiero dormir-

-maestro, puedo preguntarle algo?-

-que quieres?-

-por que creo a los dragones purpura?-

-ellos solo son marionetas, los cree para que sean los mas poderosos de todos y asi tomar control de sus cuerpos, pero me arrepiento cada dia desde que los cree, siempre logran revasarme y nunca logro dominarlos, cuando despierte, quiero que un dragon purpura este cerca, pues mi espiritu se unira al cuerpo mas cercano.

-como desee, ya tengo un plan para traer a esos dragones-

-pues ejecutalo rapido, tengo que destruir el mundo que me encerro-

-si señor-

-espero que agradescas el regalo que te si por tu lealtad-

-si señor, pero pense que usted podria eliminar el dolor, aunque me regenere aun siento dolor, ardor, sufrimiento-

-los unicos que no sienten dolor son aquellos que estan muertos-

-entiendo, no volvere a pedircelo-

-ahora vete y busca la sangre-

-como ordene-

aegis sale de las cuevas frustada ya que su amo no cumplia su deseo, pero aun asi estaba dispuesta a ser fiel a su amo.

MIENTRAS QUE EN WARFANG.

estaba spyro y spyn fuera de la casa de ember, spyro toca la puerta y flame abre.

-hola spyro, cynder no esta aqui-dice flame.

-lo se, pero spyn queria venir a jugar con kreic-

-bueno, pasa y asi mato aburrimiento-

spyro entra a la casa y dentro ve a ember sentada jugando con kreic.

-hola spyro, que haces aqui?-dice ember.

-traje a spyn, queria jugar con kreic-

-spyn-dice kreic.

kreic levanta la cabeza y ve a spyn, este se acerca a ella y le sonrie.

-hola kreic, que haces?-

-jugando con mama-

mientras spyn y kreic hablaban flame se acerco a spyro y lo jalo hacia un lado.

-hace cuanto que no peleas?-

-desde que me fui de warfang-

-quieres pelear?-

-no flame, sin pelear-dice ember

-no ember, esta bien, no me caeria

mal una pelea-dice spyro confiado

-flame, tienes un dia libre y lo desperdicias asi-

-ya te dije la primera opcion y no quisiste-

-y que querias que hiciera? dejar a kreic afuera mientras-

-esto es incomodo, podemos salir o que?-dice spyro.

flame y spyro salen al jardin, seguidos por ember y las crias, spyro y flame se tornan en posicion de combate y ember solo se sienta a ver.

-que estan haciendo?-pregunta spyn.

-ellos van a pelear-le responde ember.

-por que? pense que eran amigos-

-si, sera una pequeña pelea de amigos-

spyro lanza una bola de fuego, flame la atrapa y la reduce al tamaño de una pelota de beisbol.

-como hiciste eso?-dice spyro y flame se rie.

-perfeccione mi elemento, lo controlo a la perfeccion-

-yo tambien aprendi unos trucos-

spyro empieza a correr en circulos alrededor de flame y este solo se queda quieto.

-que haces? pelea y ya-

-intenta tocarme-

spyro acelera y literalmente se convierte en un relampago amarrillo que gira alrededor de flame, haciendo un circulo de electricidad, flame lanza una bola de fuego hacia un extremo del arco pero este se levanta y lo esquiva.

del arco electrico empezaron a salir descargas que golpeaban a flame, flame molesto vuela para evitarlo, ya estando en el aire se sentia mas seguro.

-hola-

flame voltea y ve a spyro justo detras, y con un giro lo golpea con la cola mandandolo al suelo.

spyro impacta en el suelo y flame solo se rie y baja a ver como esta.

-oye amigo, estas bien?-pregunta flame mientras se acerca a spyro.

-estoy... yo creo que estas... congelado-

spyro sopla su aliento de hielo y lo congela hasta el cuello, spyro se levanta y le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-gane-

-jaja muy chistoso-dice de manera sarcastica- liberame, de todos modos eso es trampa-

-que? gane usando mi elemento, la unica falla que tuve fue advertir mi ataque-

-solo liberame-dice flame molesto.

spyro le da la espalda y camima hasta junto a ember.

-oye, siempre es asi? siempre se molesta tan facil?-dice spyro entre risas a ember.

-si, desde niño es asi o ya lo olvidaste?-

-pense que se ablandaria con el tiempo, como a cynder-

-que? yo veo a cynder igual-

-entonces solo me acostumbre a ella-

-!LIBERAME!-grita flame.

ambos voltean a verlo y flame estalla en fuego, derritiendo el hielo alrededor, molesto se acerca a spyro y se le para enfrente, spyro solo sonreia y este no pudo.ecitar reirse.

-no has cambiado nada spyro-

-tu tampoco-

-bueno ya, quieren comer ustedes dos?-dice ember.

todos entran y se sientan en la cocina, ember pone unos platos de comida en la mesa, todos comen tranquilos, spyro agradece la comida al igual que spyn, luego.de comer todos van y se sientan en la sala, spyn jugaba con kreic mientras que spyro y flame hablaban, correpcion, flame molestaba a spyro.

-oye y como van las cosas con malefor? ya le dices papi-dice flame

entre risas.

-no, pero ya tengo mama-

-ya lo se-

-como?-

-olvidas que cynder salio con ember y tu madre-

-a si, ya lo habia olvidado-

-ya cambien el tema-dice ember -spyro, tu y cynder no quieren tener otro hijo-

-la verdad... yo no quiero, creo que una ya es suficiente, y cynder no me ah mencionado de tener otro hijo asi que creo que ella tampoco quiere-

-oye y dime algo, piensas vivir con tus padres hasta que ellos mueran o compraras una casa?-dice ember.

-la verdad estaba pensando en eso, no creo que cynder se sienta muy comoda ahi, y estaba pensando en comprar una casa pero...-

-pero que?-dice flame.

-eso significaria conseguir trabajo-

dice spyro con voz de sufrimiento.

-bueno spyro, trabajar en warfang es la forma dificil de conseguir dinero, si quieres dinero yo puedo ayudarte pero debes mantenerlo en secreto, en especial a tu familia-dice flame mientras se acerca a spyro.

-esta bien, lo que sea por hacer feliz a cynder-

-flame, no lo vas a obligar a...-dice ember pero es interrumpida por flame.

-yo no, el lo hara voluntariamente-

2 HORAS DESPUES

spyro caminaba junto con spyn de regreso a casa, al abrir la puerta vieron a cynder quien estaba sentada y a lo lejos se notaba que estaba muy aburrida, tanto que al ver a spyro y a spyn salio corriendo, cargo a spyn y beso a spyro.

-por que tardaron tanto?-dice cynder

-es que papa se peleo con el papa de kreic-dice spyn y spyro le tapa la boca.

-spyyyyn, era un secreto-dice spyro.

-te estuviste peleando?-dice cynder algo molesta.

-entonces tampoco le digo lo de la dragona que veras...-antes de que terminara de hablar, spyro le tapa la boca a spyn.

-que dragona? spyro piensa muy bien lo que vayas a hacer-dice cynder molesta.

-te amo-dice spyro en intento de salvacion.

-no, tu no serias capaz de engañarme-

-oye y mi mama y malefor-

-estan encerrados en su cuarto desde esta mañana, creo que ya se reconsiliaron o malefor mato a tu mama, cerro la puerta y escapo-dice entre risas pero spyro lo toma en serio.

spyro corre hasta el cuarto de malefor e intenta abrir la puerta pero esta cerrada, spyro toca la puerta y nadie responde asi que sale de la casa y vuela a su ventana desde afuera, spyro entra al cuarto y ve a malefor y a netheira jugando con una mazo de cartas.

-tienes un tres?-pregunta malefor

-cual es el sentido de este juego? ya podemos salir?-

-no, un rato mas, hace cuanto que no hacemos esto-

-yo que se? cuando eramos niños que te visitaba en el templo, ahi jugabamos asi-

-y que hace spyro aqui?-dice malefor mientras ve que spyro intenta salir por la ventana.

netheira voltea y ve a spyro riendose, netheira molesta se acerca a spyro y lo jala del cuerno hasta la cama

-explicate?-

-crei que... ahora que lo pienso es estupido pero crei... que malefor te habia matado y se habia escapado-dice spyro.

-sigues creyendo que matare a alguien? hijo, gracias al cronista soy una persona normal, ahora date la vuelta y vete-

-no me digas asi-

-spyro, crei que ya lo habias aceptado, eles tu padre, si aprendiste a perdonar al terror de los cielos y a quererla, no puedes perdonar al maestro oscuro y quererlo?-dice netheira con voz suave.

-pero mama, el me causo tanto daño-

-dime que fue lo que mas te dolio-

-que por culpa de el, perdi a ignitus, ahora el vive a dias de vuelo deaqui y nunca lo puedo ver-

-hijo, el destino de ignitus era ser el cronista, ahora dime algo que sucedio por el-

-por el... conoci a cynder, a mi hermano sparx, a hunter a todos los que conosco, todos fueron por el-

-vez, era tu destino, tu vida es asi para bien, ahora perdonalo y sigue con tu vida-

spyro se acerca a malefor, este se levanta y leextiende una mano, spyro le sonrie y lo abraza, malefor tambien lo abraza.

-perdon por no confiar en ti-dice spyro feliz.

-descuida, solo netheira era la unica que confiaba en mi, ahor son ustedes dos-

spyro suelta a malefor y camina hasta la puerta, la abre y parada ahi estaba cynder.

-oigan, podrian cuidar a spyn un rato, tengo que hablar con spyro sobre algo que me dijo spyn-dice cynder molesta.

-hija, que le dijiste?-dice spyro asustado.

-perdon papa-

cynder le da a spyn a netheira y luego jala a spyro por el cuerno y lo mete en la habitacion en la cual dormian, cynder cierra la puerta y se sienta en la cama.

-sientate-dice cynder y spyro obedece para calmarla.

-que pasa?-

-por que le dijiste a spyn que yo no queria tener mas hijos?-dice cynder triste

-que? es eso? gracias al cielo pense que...- spyro se deiene y piensa en lo que va a decir-tu no querias mas hijos, nunca me mencionaste nada.

-pero es que tambien me dijo que tu no querias mas hijos-

-oh cynder, sabes como son los niños, tal vez lo escucho de flame o yo que se-

-dime la verdad, te gustaria tener otro hijo-

-no, tu dime, te gustaria tener otro hijo?-

-la verdad si pero ahora no, tal vez despues cuando arreglemos lo de aegis-

-esta bien-

-ahora que hacemos?-

spyro se acerca a cynder y la besa, ambos se recuestan y solo siguen besandose.

mientras que en el interior del volcan

aegis llegaba al volcan y se inclina ante al cristal oscuro.

-maestro-

-conseguiste la sangre?-

-no, no puedo ganarle a esos dragonespero si me concede un deseo, podre derrotarlos-

-que quieres?-

-quiero un elemento, asi yo tendre ventaja-

-te lo concedere pero sera temporal, sino consigues la sangre lo perderas, al igual que tu inmortalidad-

-si señor-

del cristal oscuro se empieza a formar un rayo que golpea a aegis justo en el pecho, el rayo la levanta y aegis solo se retuerce de dolor, luego de un instante aegis cae al suelo muy lastimada.

-para asegurarme de que cumplas, eh tomado tu alma a cambio de mas fuerza y poder, ya no estas viva pero tampoco muerta, si cumples tendras tu alma y tu recompesa-

aegis se levanta adolorida, intenta dar un paso pero cae al suelo, justo al lado del cristal.

-descansa, es demasiado poder para ti, ahora duerme, mañana lo conseguiras y mara asegurarme llevate el collar, rompelo si necesitas el poder que contiene-

-si amo-

aegis solo ignoraba el dolor en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y abriendose paso a traves de su mente para quedarse completamente dormida.


	11. en el volcan

capitulo 11:

en el volcan

spyro despertaba y lo primero que vio fue a cynder encima de el con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego spyro recuerda que debe ir a ver a la dragona con la que hablo que flame le habia presentado, spyrp intenta levantarse pero cynder la apreta el pecho.

-a donde vas?-dice cynder.

-a ver a spyn-

-ella esta bien, quedate otro rato, recuerda que casi nunca podemos estar solos-

-bueno cynder ya nos divertimos ahora debo irme

-a donde?-

-cynder debo irme-

-a donde?-

-lo siento cynder, me voy-

spyro gira y se quita a cynder de encima y sale rapido de la habitacion.

-spyro! urg maldito dragon cuando descubra lo que esta haciendo lo mato-

cynder sale de la habitacion y camina hasta la de malefor y ve a netheira y malefor jugando con spyn.

-bueno spyn, toma aire- dice malefor y spyn toma mucho aire -ahora libera tu energia-

spyn sopla dejando salir una pequeña llamarada de au boca, cynder feluz se acerca a ella y la carga.

-hija, ya sabes usar tu elemento-

-es faci enseñarle, pero por ahora solo sera fuego-dice malefor.

-oye y spyro?-dice netheira.

-se fue y no me dijo a donde-

-descuida, spyro no se ve como los que engañan a sus parejas, ademas tu eres hermosa, seria un idiota si te deja-

-ya me aburri, salgamos de aqui, y otra cosa cynder, si tu y mi hijo nos dejan cuidando a spyn para hablar, que sea para hablar-dice maefor serio, cynder se sonroja y malefor se rie.

-es broma, nos gusta cuidar a spyn-

los cuatro salen de la habitacion y se van al jardin, netheira se recuesta en el suelo y empieza a jugar con spyn mientras que cynder y malefor se alejan de los dos y se sientan bajo el arbol.

-quiero pedirte perdon-dice malefor

-por que?-

-por alejarte de tus padres y obligarte a matar o algo asi, creo que netheira exageraba-

-no, no exageraba, todo es verdad pero eso no es tu culpa, calmate no te jusgare por algo que no quisiste hacer-

-gracias-

cynder se levanta y camina hasta netheira pero aegis aparece de la nada y le cae encima a cynder, cynder toma un impulso y se levanta derribandola de encima.

-tu eres aegis-dice cynder.

-solo vengo por los dragones purpura asi que apartate si no quieres que te mate-

-pues te informo que ellos son mi familia, si los quieres tendras que pelear conmigo-

cynder intenta lanzar una bola de veneno pero no sale nada, asi que se lanza sobre aegis, esta la esquiva y la golpea con todas sus fuerzas en la nuca usando su cola, dejandola inconciente.

-maldita aegis, dejanos en paz-dice malefor.

-crees que me gusta seguirlos, solo quiero vivir y para eso los necesito-

aegis empieza a caminar hacia malefor y este retrocede, aegis se detiene y mira hacia atras y ve a netheira junto con spyn, asi que cambia de curso hacia ellas.

malefor molesto se lanza sonre ella y la ataca por la espalda, netheira le taña los ojos a spyn mientras que malefor apuñala a aegis desde la espalda hasta la nuca y le susurra en el oido.

-se que sientes dolor y me asegurare de que vivas un infierno-

-estupido malefor, te acercaste demasiado-

malefor saca sus garras pero antes de poder alejarse aegis le clava sus tijeras en la pierna trasera, malefor cae de dolor en el suelo, aegis se levanta y sonrie, malefor mira su mano y solo ve sangre negra que provenia de aegis.

-que has hecho? tu eres un demonio-

-tal vez lo sea malefor, pero si eso me mantiene viva, sere el demonio que se encargara de quitarles sus vidas-

-a ellas no las lastimes-

aegis levanta su cola y golpea muy fuerte y malefor en la cabeza dejandolo inconsiente tambien.

aegis se fue acercando poco a poco a netheira, pero cuando llego noto que no estaba spyn, aegis cegada por la ira enrollo el cuello de netheira con su cola y le levanto del suelo.

-donde esta?-grista aegis desesperada y enojada pero netheira solo se rie.

-en un lugar... seguro-

aegis la azota contra el suelo y la deja inconsiente, aegis sobrevuela el terreno y ve a dos dragones en la entrada, uno era rojo y otro rosa, ambos cargando una cria y para la fortuna de aegis uno era purpura.

aegis despego hasta la entrada y aterrizo detras de los dragones, spyn al verla se aterra y solo se esconde detras de flame.

-es ella, ella lastimo a mama y a mis abuelos-dice spyn temblorosa desde la espalda de flame.

-donde estan?-dice flame molesto.

-donde pronto ustedes estaran-

aegis se acerca a ambos, flae intenta golpearla pero aegis detiene el golpe y le da un cabezaso a flame que lo deja inconsiente, ember golpea con la cola en la cara a aegis pero esta solo se rie y le devuelve el golpe tambien dejandola inconsiente.

-ahora niños, si deciden acompañarme por las buenas, no les hare daño... si?-dice aegis a spyn y kreic.

-que les haras?-dice spyn asustadas.

-yo, nada solo quiero despertar a un viejo amigo, pero necesitaba su ayuda y ellos no quisieron cooperar y ya vieron lo que le pasa a quien no coopera asi que sean inteligentes en su respuesta... vendran conmigo por las buenas o por las malas?-

-pero y papa?-

-el tendra que irlos a buscar pronto y para entonces podran irse... si?-

-esta... bien-

\- bien, suban-

aegis le da la espalda a los dragpnes y estos su en a su espalda usando la cola como escalera, aefis arrastro los cuerpos de flame y ember junto a los de netheira, malefor y cynder.

-bien, hazlo ahora-grita aegis al cielo.

de la nada una gran luz aparecio sobre ellos dejando sin vision a todos, cuando lograron recuperar la vision estaban en las cuevas, junto al gran cristal oscuro.

-amo, ya volvi y tengo todo-

-sabia que no me fallarias, encierra a los grandes en celdas y a los pequeños en jaulas-

-amo, los pequeños no daran problema solo...-

-no me cuestiones has lo que digo-

el cristal emana una luz y el muro que tenia atras desaparece dejando un gran espacio cuadrado, el cristal emite otra luz que levanta a los dragones mas grandes y los lanza al espacio, luego de este crecen unos barrotes que sellan la entrada.

luego del techo salen unas raices que crean una jaula con suficiente tamaño para las dos crias.

aegis carga a ambos y los deja en la jaula, esta se sella y deja a ambos atrapados.

-ya quiere que lo despierte?-

-no, necesito un cuerpo que sea poderoso y joven para tomar control de el, un cuerpo purpura...-


	12. bajos recursos

**Bajos recursos**

2 HORAS DESPUES

cynder se despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al levantarse se ve en la jaula junto a todos quien estaban sentados a contra pared, cynder camina hasta las rejas y se asoma afuera, y solo ve a aegis y a un gran cristal oscuro y colgando sobre ellos estaban spyn y kreic.

cynder golpea los barrotes pero no puede romperlo, cynder empieza a taclear las rejas sin descanso, no podia quedarse ahi, no importa cuanto intentara no podia romper los barrotes.

-no te esfuerces, no vale de nada-interviene malefor.

-pero spyn esta...-

-calmate cynder, ya lo intente no sirve de nada-dice flame deprimido.

-si, escucha a tus amigos, recuerda que no te necesito asi que quedate tranquila-dice entei desde el cristal.

cynder mira hacia afuera pero solo ve a aegis junto al cristal.

-fue el cristal, ahi esta durmiendo entei, si el despierta destruira el mundo-dice malefor.

-pero por que?-

-el le llama... la limpieza, cada vez que ve algo que no le gusta en este mundo, lo destruye y lo crea de nuevo, dejando un cierto numero de nuevos dragones para poblar la tierra, es su idea retorcida de hacer algo bueno-

cynder se asoma de nuevo por la reja y ve a spyn y a kreic durmiendo, cynder se calma un poco y solo se recuesta en el suelo.

-manai, ponte el collar, trae al dragon purpura y terminemos con esto-dice el cristal y aegis sonrie.

-como ordene amo-

-manai? no se llamaba aegis-dice netheira

aegis se rie y el cristal empieza a brillar, haciendo que la cueva empezara a colapsar.

-oye oye calmate, no quieres matarnos antes de tiempo-dice aegis (manai) intentando controlar a entei.

el cristal deja de brillar y la cueva se calma, aegis se acerca a la reja y golpea uno de los barrotes.

-idiotas, podrian callarse, pronto pasaran a mejor vida-

-manai? manai? me suena ese nombre, de donde-dice malefor

-para ustedes soy aegis-dice manai (aegis) molesta.

-ya no hables con ellos, vete-dice el cristal molesto.

-transportarme a warfang-

el cristal empieza a brillar y una luz sofoca a aegis, al disiparse aegis ya no estaba, el cristal disminuyo su brillo hasta apenas mostrarse.

malefor lo nota pero solo pensaba en ese nombre "manai" pero por mucho que pensara no lograba saber de donde provenia.

cynder se asoma de nuevo por la reja y ve a spyn levantada en la jaula mirandola con miedo.

cynder mira la jaula de spyn y nota que esta hecha de raices que sobresalian del techo de la cueva, a cynder se le ocurre un plan pero para eso necesitaba a spyro, luego recordo a malefor y en su pelea de hace trece años.

cynder se acerca a malefor y lo jala hasta una esquina para que entei no escuche nada.

-malefor, sabes usar convexidad tu solo, verdad?-

-yo solo? nunca aprendi a usarla, los guardianes de mi tiempo decian que podia usarla pero... me fui del templo antes de que me enseñaran-

-maldita sea-

-por que? cual es tu plan?-

-el convexidad no es un elemento, con eso se puede destruir el cristal y ademas acabar con aegis-

-lo siento no sr hacerlo y tu?-

-solo si spyro esta cerca-

-que? como es eso?-

-no se pero, nunca eh podido activarla sin el, solo con el-

cynder solo se sienta en el suelo y se recuesta, todos no tenian nada de esperanza, y mucho menos flame, el habia recorrido casi todo el reino del dragon y nunca habia estado cerca de un volcan y mucho menos dentro, ademas lo que estaba haciendo spyro tardara mucho.

en warfang.

spyro estaba herido en algunas partes del cuerpo y con una avertura en el cuello con una bolsa de gemas en la mano y otra con cristales rojo, spyro se escabulle por la casa sin que nadie lo vea, se asoma a la habitacion de malefor y no ve a nadie asi que entra y esconde la bolsa con gemas bajo la cama, luego toma la bolsa con cristales rojos y se cura todo el cuerpo, luego sale y entra en la habitacion en la que normalmente estaba cynder, pero para su sorpresa solo estaba aegis sentada en medio de la habitacion.

spyro se torna en posicion de combate y aegis solo se rie.

-calmate dragon purpura, no vine a pelear, solo vine a decirte que tengo a toda tu familia raptada y tambien a dos de tus amigo y a su cria-

-estas muerta-

-es cierto, asi que te ofresco un trato, ven conmigo, y salva a tu familia, entei solo requiere de tu presencia-

-o mejor te mato ahora-

-otro mas, eres terco como tu padre, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que los salves, prefieres pelear y que te arrastre hasta alla-

-te reto-

aegis se acerca a spyro y le lanza su cola, spyro la atrapa y la estampa contra el suelo, luego se le sube encima y le muerde el cuello, la sangre de aegis empezo a brotar y spyro la suelta al sentir el amargo sabor de su sangre, aegis lo intenta golpear y spyrl le detiene la mano y la sostiene del cuello, levantandola del suelo.

-donde esta mi familia?-

-pasando las montañas del norte, en el gran volcan inaptivo, en la parte de abajo hay una entrada, sigue la serie de tuneles y llegaras a ellos-

spyro la lanza contra el suelo y luego la arrastra por la cola y la golpea contra una pared dejandola inconsiente.

luego de un rato aegis despierta y esta en la sala de los guardianes.

-necesito su ayuda, entei tiene a mi familia-dice spyro a los guardianes.

-entei? esta con manai?-dice terrador.

aegis solo cierra los ojos y escucha la conversacion.

-no se quien es, solo lo ayuda esta dragona creo, y se llama aegis-

-entei fue el creador de los dragones, pero cree que lo que hacemos llevara a la destruccion del mundo, y antes de eso, el realiza su limpieza, para empezar de nuevo...-dice cyril y es interrumpido por volteer.

-manai es la diosa del mana, la energia que usamos los dragones para usar nuestro elemento, entei se encarga de la vida y manai de la energia, pero la energia que emiten sus cuerpos son tan poderosas que automaticamente bloquean lo que conseden, cuando entei despierte, el dragon que se acerque a su forma fisica perdera la vida, mientras que el que se acerque a manai perdera todo rastro de energia para usar su elemento-

-pero... y por que yo no puedo usar mi elemento cerca de ella-dice spyro mientras señala a aegis.

-tal vez sea su descendiente, pero la leyenda cuenta que manai es completamente verde y entei es completamente rojo, igual que los cristales, tambien existia un dios azul que era bondadoso y mejoraba las habilidades de los demas dragones pero fue asesinado por los otros dos, quienes habian caido en la codicia de gobernar el mundo y destruirlo cada vez que quisieran- dice terrador y luego se acerca a la dragona.

terrador intenta lanzar un aliento arenoso pero no sale nada, asi comprobando que posiblemente sea su descendiente.

-!mason!-grita terrador y un topo entra a la habitacion.

-que pasa?-

-traeme la vara de atos-

-si-

el topo sale de la habitacion y luego de un momento entra con una extraña vara que tenia forma de pipa, terrador la toma y hace unos circulos sobre aegis, luego la tira y aegis siente como algo la aprieta del cuello.

-bien, te acompañaremos y te ayudaremos, mientras... -terrador mira a mason- mason cuida warfang, alista los cañones y...cuidate-

-si señor-

todos salen de la habitacion y mientras caminan, aefis ea arrastrada como si fuera un papel, el poder que emanaba la vara era tanto, que el objeto que atara, se mantendria con el hasta que el portador lo decida.

saliendo del templo, se topan con ignitus o al menos un holograma.

-spyro, toma esto, te ayudara-ignitus le da un mapa con la locasion del volcan.

-gracias ignitus, esto esta cerca de la isla blanco, podrias ir?-

-lo siento, pero lo intentare-

el holograma desaparece y spyro abre susalas y comienza a volar con los guardianes atras y aegis colgando justo detras.

-spyro, sabes a donde vamos?-dice volteer-

-si, mas alla de las montañas del norte

-spyro, eso nos tomara una semana llegar alla-

spyro se golpea en la cara y luego comienza a volar mas rapido y los guardianes le siguen el ritmo.

hola que hacen, bueno, este capi lo escribi hoy, siempre me gusta subir capis cada vez que puedo, asi que... ya se acerca el final pero este no sera mi unico libro, subire mas y todos seran una serie de libros, luego vendra: los dioses de la creacion, asi es, sera sobre entei, manai y el dios azul, luego le invento un nombre, bueno feliz navidad, que pasen bien este 24, me despido, yo su amigo el dragon purpura-yonaiker


	13. el principio del fin parte 1

el principio del fin parte 1.

al llegar al volcan se encuentran con la entrada y aegis apenas si caminaba, spyro toma a aegis y la empuja a la entrada.

-guianos-dice spyro molesto.

-no les basto con arrastrarme durante una semana-

-spyro, es mejor que aegis se queda aqui, la clavare al suelo con la vara, asi no habra nadie que la libere y destruiremos el objeto que contenga a entei y el no despertara-dice terrador.

-esta bien.

terrador clava la vara en el suelo, aegis la toca y se electrocuta.

-y me dejaran aqui como un animal-

-no puedes morir asi que... si-dice spyro mientras rie.

-rie cuanto puedas spyro, todos te mienten, entei me dijo algo de cynder que ni ella sabe, algo que no quieres... pobre dragon inutil, se marcha de casa por no querer liberar a su padre, me das asco-

spyro molesto se acerca a aefis pero terrador se le para en medio.

-no vale la pena spyro, manten la calma-

-lo mismo decia el padre del cronista a tu padre, pero como lo vas a saber si ignitus te abandono para ser el cronista-

spyro empuja a terrador y golpea a aegis con la cola justo en el rostro, haciendo que caiga en el suelo, aegis se levanta y escupe sangre.

-mejor callate-

spyro entra en la cueva seguido de los guardianes, al pasar la gran cantidad de tuneles, cada vez mas el tunel iba colapsando y los elementos aun no regresaban, al parecer no estaban lo suficientemente lejos para contrarestar los poderes de aegis.

luego de caminar una luz empezo a brillar a lo lejos, spyro camino adelante y los guardianes atras, al llegar de donde provenia la luz, vieron el gran cristal oscuro y detras vierl a todos encerrados detras de unos grandes barrotes.

spyro se acerca al cristal y este empieza a emanar una gran aura oscura.

-spyro, alejate de el-dice cynder.

spyro retrocede y el aura disminuye y del cristal se escucha una fuerte risa.

-pobre dragon, necesita que sus amigos le digan que hacer-

-es el cristal, hay que destruirlo-dice spyro.

spyro se acerca y comienza a golpear el cristal pero no le hacia ni un rajuño, al contrario, cada vez que spyro lo golpeaba, se quemaba las manos con el aura oscura, spyro retrocede y carga un gran misil de tierra pero antes de poder lanzarlo, este desaparece.

de repente una luz aparece detras del cristal y al disiparce se ve aegis con la vara de atos partida a la mitad.

-bien hecho, tenias razon, son faciles de engañar, mata a los guardianes y trae a spyro-

aegis se acerca a ellos, ataca a spyro con la cola pero spyro la detiene, aegis levanta a spyro y lo lanza contra la pared, terrador ataca a aegis con ataques potentes pero lentos que aegis facilmente esquiva, luego toma a terrador de los hombros e impulsandolo con sus pies, lanza a terrador a la pared, luego cyril ataca y golpea a aegis en la cara, aegis se rie y atrapa a cyril

con su cola y lo levanta, volteer ataca a aegis en diversas partes del cuerpo y ya aegis harta golpea a volteer, girando golpea a volteer con la cola y lanzandolo junto con cyril al muro.

-no puedo creer que ese dragon creyera que me vencio-dice aegis entre risas.

-no pierdas tiempo, mete a los guardianes a la carcel y quitale algo de su sangre a la cria purpura-

entei abre la jaula y aegis lanza a los guardianes adentro y cierra la jaula, pone a spyro junto al cristal y al momento que fue a tomar a spyn, noto que la jaula estaba quemada y las crias no estaban.

-por que tardas tanto?-dice entei molesto.

-las crias, quemaron la jaula-

aegis camina hadta la celda y ve que todos estaban en un rincon, facilmente escondian una pequeña cria atras.

-entei, abre la jaula-

entei abre la jaula y aegis se acerca a todos.

-apartense-

todos solo se mantuvieron quietos pero aegis ya empezaba a desesperarse.

-dije !APARTENSE!-grita aegis mientras de su boca salia una llamarada de fuego negro.

todos se apartan dejando a kreic y spyn desprotegidos, aefis esta por tomarla cuando spyro le salta encima y le sostiene los brazos.

-ya basta aegis-

aegis usa su cola y toma a spyro lo lanza contra la pared y esta vez es cynder quien entra y le clava la daga en el cuello a aegis dejandola inmovil por un momento.

-spyro, hay que usar convexidad ahora-grita cynder .

spyro intenta acercarse pero aegis saca la daga de su cuello, toma a cynder y le pone su propia daga en el cuello haciendo qie spyro se detenga.

-alejate o matare a esta -aegis baja la daga de cynder al estomago- y a este-

spyro solo queda en shock al escuchar las palabras de aegis.

-cynder, estas... embarazada?-dice spyro.

antes de responder, cynder jala su cola, toma a aegis por detras de la cabeza y la lanza hacia adelante, se acerca a spyro y lo sacude.

-spyro, ahora-

-no... respondeme primero, estas embarazada?-

-si-

-spyro no es tiempo para discutir esto-dice netheira.

malefor sostiene a aegis mientras que cynder sacude a spyro, este reacciona y besa a cynder, mientras que lo besa un aura pura los rodea, al despegarse, aegis lanza a malefor contra un muro y antes de poder tocar a spyro, un gran impulso de su auro envia a aegis contra el cristal.

-tu dejaste que esto pasara-grita el cristal

-no, puedo arreglarlo, dame mas tiempo-

-tienes quince minutos, o moriras-

aegis se pone de pie, mirando a spyro y cynder a los ojos, aegis carga una gran llamarada de fuego negro en su boca, mientras que spyro y cynder solo se mantenian serios.

-spyro que haces? matala-dice flame.

-acaba con esto spyro-grita netheira.

-no es tiempo de jugar-grita ember

todos gritaban el nombre de spyro y cynder pero ellos solo los ignoraban, pero el cristal solo empezo a brillar y a flotar en el aire, cada vez mas la llama de aegis se hacia mas grande pero spyro y cynder solo sonreian.

 **vaya dos capis en un dia.**


	14. el principio del fin parte 2

**el principio del fin parte** 2

aegis lanza su gran llamarada la cual es contrarestada por un rayo de convexidad mutuo (lanzado por ambos) ambos poderes chocaban pero por mucho, la convexidad superaba la maldad, el rayo fue acercandose cada vez mas a aegis y esta solo se asustaba al ver que el cristal se elevaba en el aire y cada vez brillaba mas.

-por favor entei, dame de tu poder para ganar-ruega aegis al cristal.

del cristal salio un rayo de enegia oscuro que se mantenia atado como una cadena a aegis.

-es todo lo que te dare, necesito el resto para irme a un lugar seguro, buena suerte manai-

-manai?-dice terrador.

-ella es la diosa del mana, por eso los elementos no funcionan-dice malefor.

-pero por que no es verde?-dice volteer.

-silencio-dice netheira.

el rayo de aegis empezo a empujar mas que la energia de convexidad, pero antes de poder llegar a spyro y cynder, se crea un impulso que empuja la convexidad.

-necesito mas entei-dice aegis

-estas sola, ni tu inmortalidad te salvara de esta-

el cristal desaparece entre la luz, dejando a manai indefensa, el rayo de convexidad estaba a punto de alcanzar a manai pero ella se pone la mano en el pecho y en este se revela el collar que xontenia el aura oscura de malefor.

-lo tuvo todo el tiempo-dijo spyro.

manai rompe el cristal y claramente se ve como un ente oscuro da vueltas por la habitacion y luego entra en el pecho de manai.

las escamas de manai empezaron a tornarse mas oscuras, y un aura oscura brotaba de su cuerpo, el fuego de manai empezo a ser mas grande, spyro y cynder estaban perdiendo y la cueva empezaba a colapsar.

-todos, salgan de aqui, esto se va a derrumbar-grita spyro.

malefor se para a su lado y lo mira con una sonrisa.

-no te dejaremos hijo-

malefor le pone la mano en el hombro a spyro y siente como una conexion, un traslado de poder del cuerpo de spyro al de el, malefor abre su boca y lanza un rayo de convexidad que se une al de spyro y cynder.

-que haces? vete-dice spyro.

-la familia no se abandona-

netheira se acerca a malefor le pone la mano en el hombro a netheira y de nuevo se siente la conexion de poder, haciendo que desate un rayo de convexidad que se une a la de los demas.

poco a poco, todos se fueron uniendo, tomando fuerzas de la convexidad y conbinandolas con sus fuerzas, lanzando asi todos un potente rayo de convexidad que superaba a la energia negativa y al aura oscura, mientras el rayo se hacia mas grande, la cueva se colapsaba mas y mas, todos lanzaban el rayo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que spyn y kreic solo estaban detras de ellos, acostados en el suelo muy asustados, pero en el aire ellos solo dejaron de escuchar todo, estaban en paz, ninguno de los dos podian escuchar nada y entre la paz y la serenidad, ambos caen sucumbidos en un sueño.

todos unidos usaron todas sus fuerzas regresando todo el poder a manai, cuando impacto contra ella, una gran luz sego a todos, al momento que se detuvieron, volvio la claridad y pudieron ver mejor, manai habia desaparecido pero la cueva empezaba a derrumbarse, trozos de piedra caian e impactaban en el suelo, cynder carga a spyn y ember carga a kreic.

todos se miraban entre si al ver que no habia salida, todos se acercan y se dan un calido abrazo, spyro intento cubrirlos con un cristal pero... no tenia energia suficiente, todos se miranron mientras el techo caia, todo se desplomaba pero solo se mantenian sonrientes, no habia porque llorar, todo estaba bien, ahora no habia de que preocuparse, pero de un momento a otro la luz invadio la habitacion, todos cierran los ojos sin saber que iba a pasar.

en el momento que abrieron los ojos se encontraron afuera, e ignitus estaba ahi mirandolos a todos, ellos se sueltan y spyro abraza a ignitus y para su sorpresa, no era un holograma.

-viniste, pero como salimos de ahi-

-yo detuve el tiempo, esta prohibido pero, lo que sea por ustedes-

-gracias ignitus-dice malefor y spyro suelta a ignitus.

-no es nada, pero si ustedes no estan quien derrotara a entei?-

-lo habia olvidado, pero ahora solo quiero ir a casa-dice spyro.

-primero tu y cynder deben hablar, no mantengan secretos entre ambos, solo los perjudicara-

cynder se acerca a spyro y spyro se rie, ambos miran al cronista con una sonrisa haciendo que el tambien se ria.

-esta bien, discutan en su casa, todos acerquense-

todos se acercan al cronista, este aplaude y una luz cae del cielo, rodeandolos y haciendo una especie de tornado a su alrededor.

-oh y spyro, estare ausente un tiempo, no podre visitarte, debo redactar esta historia para generaciones futuras, ya tengo titulo y todo-dice el cronista mientras la luz se hacia mas fuerte.

-a si? como se llamara?-

-spyro y la cria purpura-

-buen nombre-

la luz deja un destello que ciega a todos, al abrir los ojos spyro, cynder, spyn, netheira y malefor estaban en su casa mientras que flame, ember y kreic estaban en la suya.

en la casa de apyro todos sonrien, spyro se lleva a cynder y a spyn a la habitacion y se sientan a hablar.

-escucha, si me fui fue porque estaba consiguiendo gemas para comprar una casa, pense que no te sentias comoda aqui-

-pero por que no querias que me enterara? que estabas haciendo?-

-yo estaba con una dragona, me inscribi en un torneo con ella, se llama mika, ganamos la primera ronda y consegui una bolsa de gemas, la escondi, y como a ti te gusta pelear pense que te ofenderia si entraba con alguien mas-

-o no spyro, no me importa que pelees, claro me hubiera gustado pero igual te hubiera dicho que no, ya sabes por lo del..-

-cuando paso?-

-recuerdas antes de regresar a warfang, cuando no podia dormir-

-y no vuelvo a confiar en ti cuando digas que necesitas algo que te ayude a dormir, para la proxima te busco agua o algo de comer-

-perdon, es que ahora que spyn nacio, no tenemos casi tiempo y a spyn le gusta escaparse por lo que siempre debo estar al tanto de ella y ahora que voy a tener a otro o otra, es raro, no se que voy a hacer-

-descuida, siempre y cuando este sea niño-

-no lo se, pero esta bien verdad?-

-si, pero tu ve pensando en un nombre, porque spyn fue la unica idea que tuvimos-

-oigan, estoy escuchando todo-dice spyn.

-si pequeña, bueno ya escuchaste, vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita-dice spyro.

-en serio?-

-si-

en ese momento malefor abre la puerta y ve a los tres sentados.

-spyro, te busca una tal ... mika? si mika-

-justo a tiempo, era tarde o temprano-

todos salen de la habitacion y bajan la escalera, abajo estaban netheira y mika hablando, spyro se acerco junto con cynder y spyn a mika y esta se asusta.

mika era una dragona blanca con un vientre azul y unos cuernos curvados hacia al frente.

-hola spyro, oye no que si tu novia sabia de mi, nos mataba a los dos-dice mika.

-no, ya no importa ya lo sabe, que haces aqui?-

-es que faltaste a la segunda ronda y nos descalificaron...-

-ah por que?-

-pero la buena noticia es que, como los guardianes se fueron, todos fueron descalificados y les dieron un premio de consolacion asi que... aqui esta tu parte-mika saca una bolsa con gemas y se la da a spyro.

spyro abre la bolsa y ve una gran cantidad de gemas verdes, rojas y purpuras.

-bueno al menos ya me falta menos-dice spyro.

-para que?-dice malefor.

-para comprar una casa, ya flame me enseño una que considero bien-

-hijo, a mi me sobra el dinero, yo te puedo prestar-

-en serio? pero no te eh visto con una gema-

malefor se acerca a la escalera y levanta un escalon, abbajo se ve una gran cantidad de bolsas que estaban repletas de gemas.

-ladronde las sacaste?-

-hijo, cumplia misiones por dinero antes de irme de warfang-

-bueno yo ya me voy, tienes una linda familia, maestro oscuro, terror de los cielos, señora que no conozco adios-dice mika

-espera, no te asustaste cuando me viste-dice malefor.

-no, ya spyro me conto-

mika se marcha y spyn empezaba a bostezar, spyro lo nota y la carga.

-oh pobre, tienes sueño linda-

-no mucho-dice spyn mientras se queda dormida entre los brazos de spyro.

spyro y cynder llevan a spyn arriba, la acuestan, la cubren y le dan un tierno beso en la frente.

-duerme niña, pronto haras grandes cosas-dice spyro.

-mi hermosa spyn-dice cynder mientras besa a spyn.

FIN

nota:bueno, gracias por llegar al final, me sorprendi yo mismo, tres capis en un dia, la verdad yo en el tercer capi de este libro pensaba eliminarlo, pero para mi fue una sorpresa ver que a las personas les gustaba, me gusto leer todos los comentarios, ellos fueron los que me inspiraron a seguir, pero no se preocupen pronto spyn regresara, al igual que espero que spyro regrese en el mundo de los videojuegos, ahora estoy como loco esperando el remake de spyro, pero hay posibilidad de que no salga, bueno ya, agradesco a illusionmaster y a dark omega XD que se que terminaron esta historia y esperaran que escriba la otra, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo


End file.
